That Day In Kyoto
by SasShin0411
Summary: Tetsuya terjebak kutukan Pangeran Kacamata. Dirinya tidak akan bisa sama lagi seperti dulu. "Apa salahnya memakai kacamata? Bukannya kau jadi bisa melihat sesuatu lebih jelas?" Pelindung Tetsuya akan muncul jikau kau tidak cengeng lagi. "Apakah dia orangnya?" AkaKuro Fic. Don't Like Don't Read! 2/2 Update! HBD, Akashi-kun!
1. chapter 1

Title : That Day In Kyoto

Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya ( AkaKuro )

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, School, Slice of Life

Rated : K - T

Warning : Boys Love, shonen ai, BxB, typos, sedikit unsur pembullyan, bahasa non formal, cerita fantasi yang gagal, humor garing, dll

Silahkan membaca dengan resiko ditanggung anda sendiri.

If you hate something like this, boys love, AkaKuro, etc please leave and don't give a flame about my OTP!

*

It's better to be HATED for what you are, than to be LOVED for what you are not

SasShin Present

Enjoy reading

*

Dia dikenal sebagai remaja bertubuh mungil, pendek dibanding kawan seumuran, memiliki rambut biru cerah dengan mata yang mengimitasi birunya langit musim panas, kulit putih pucat dan fisik lemah adalah ciri-cirinya yang lain.

Dulu semua orang selalu memuji keindahan matanya, senang sekali menatap wajahnya lama-lama. Manis sekali, begitu kata mereka. Ia tidak keberatan dan membiarkan teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekatnya melakukannya. Ia dulu suka sekali menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan makhluk aneh yang menamakan dirinya sebagai Pangeran Kacamata, dia berbentuk kacamata warna hitam, bulat besar, namun memiliki tangan dan kaki, dan bisa bicara.

"Coba kau pakai aku, apakah semua orang masih akan memujimu sebagai yang termanis?" si Pangeran Kacamata berkata.

"Pada dasarnya aku sudah manis, mau memakai apapun di wajahku akan tetap menjadi yang termanis!" jawab anak manis bermata biru dengan sombongnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Pakailah aku! Kalau semua orang masih menyukaimu, aku baru akan mengakui kecantikanmu!" Pangeran Kacamata menyahut.

Tangan dan kaki si Pangeran Kacamata tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia hanya melihat Kacamata bulat besar biasa.

"Tapi kau terlalu besar dan bulat, pasti aku akan terlihat aneh kalau memakainya," si bocah manis akhirnya merasa ragu.

"Heh! Kau penakut! Kau terlalu mengagungkan wajahmu, kau mana berani memakai aku! Kau pasti takut akan menjadi jelek. Itu berarti kau mengakui kalau kau tidak begitu manis!" suara Pangeran Kacamata penuh nada mengejek.

Pipi putih si bocah manis mengembung dalam kekesalan. Benci sekali mendengar ejekan si Pangeran Kacamata. Dengan cepat, tangan putih gemuknya mengambil si Kacamata dan segera memakainya.

"Hahahahahaha akhirnya kau masuk dalam jebakanku, bocah sombong! Dengan kacamata jelek ini menempel di wajahmu yang manis, maka hilang sudah kecantikan dari wajahmu! Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada orang yang menyukaimu! Mereka akan mengejekmu karena kacamata bulat besar ini! Mereka akan memanggilmu dengan 'Si Cupu'!"

Tawa Pangeran Kacamata yang jahat menggelegar ke seisi kamar si bocah manis yang tidak lagi manis.

Si bocah rambut biru itu menangis sambil berusaha melepaskan kacamata itu dari wajahnya, namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha si kacamata bulat besar itu masih melingkar erat di wajahnya.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi teman-teman atau orang-orang dekat yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Mereka menjauh karena tidak mau berteman dengan anak aneh berkacamata bulat besar, hampir menutupi seluruh pipinya. Dia dipanggil Tetsuya Si Cupu.

Saat di sekolah dasar ia selalu duduk sendiri, mengerjakan tugas sendiri, piket sendiri, dan makan bekal sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau dengannya. Dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan, dan tidak ada yang mau mempercayai ceritanya tentang si Pangeran Kacamata Yang Jahat.

"Tetsuya si Cupu! Pipi bulat, kacamata bulat, mirip bola bekel!"

"Tetsuya jelek! Jangan mau sama dia, nanti kita ketularan cupu!"

Berbagai kalimat ejekan sudah sering ia terima. Awalnya si bocah masih terus membela diri dan menyalahkan Pangeran Kacamata, namun karena ejekan masih saja ia terima dan tidak ada yang mau mempercayai ceritanya, akhirnya ia hanya akan diam dan pergi. Menangis meraung-raung kalau sudah sampai di rumah. Ibu hanya bisa memeluknya jika sudah begitu.

"Biarkan saja! Suatu hari nanti Tetsuya akan menemukan teman yang benar-benar menyayangi Tetsuya, tidak peduli dengan kacamata bulat Tetsuya," hibur sang ibu.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Tetsuya bertanya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

"Dia akan datang kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak menangis lagi setiap kali diejek oleh teman-teman Tetsuya di sekolah. Dia adalah pelindung Tetsuya, anaknya kereeenn sekali!" jelas sang ibu sambil mencubit gemas pipi bulat Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya mau, ibu! Tetsuya tidak akan menangis lagi agar si Pelindung Tetsuya yang sangat keren itu mau datang nyelametin Tetsuya!" pekik bocah Tetsuya itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Yup! Dia pasti akan datang! Jadi Tetsuya tidak boleh cengeng lagi!"

"Unm!"

Tetsuya si bocah kacamata bulat besar sudah mengucap janji, tapi teman-teman sekolahnya sangat nakal. Mereka selalu mengejek Tetsuya setiap hari, dan karena pada dasarnya Tetsuya adalah anak yang cengeng, dia akan menangis setiap pulang sekolah. Sampai lulus SD, si Pelindung Tetsuya belum datang juga.

*

Di SMP Tetsuya menjadi semakin pendiam. Walaupun pipinya tidak sebulat dulu, tapi dia masih sangat kurus dan kecil. Teman-teman sekelas baru semua, mereka bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Bukan hanya mengejek, kini anak-anak SMP lebih berani mengganggunya dengan fisik. Mereka sering memukul Tetsuya kalau Tetsuya diam saja saat diejek.

Hanya ejekan saja Tetsuya menangis, apalagi kini dengan pukulan. Julukan Tetsuya di SMP pun bertambah, "Si Cupu Yang Cengeng'.

Karena Tetsuya sudah tumbuh besar, ibu dan ayah pun sudah tidak lagi memanjakannya. Jika pulang sekolah Tetsuya menangis, mereka justru akan memarahi Tetsuya dan menganggap Tetsuya adalah anak laki-laki yang cengeng.

"Heh! Kau cengeng! Kalau begini, si Pelindung Tetsuya yang kau katakan itu tidak akan pernah datang menyelamatkanmu!"

Suatu hari Pangeran Kacamata datang lagi.

"Kau Pangeran jelek dan jahat diam saja! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Tetsuya memilih mengabaikan suara si Pangeran Kacamata dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Semuanya karena salahmu! Karena kau cengeng makanya kau jadi sial!" Pangeran Kacamata tidak mau kalah.

Akhirnya suara si Pangeran Kacamata menghilang karena diabaikan oleh Tetsuya. Tetsuya kembali meneruskan tangisannya. Ia semakin benci kepada Pangeran Kacamata, kalau ia tidak memakai kacamata itu dulu, ia tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang.

*

Hari ini Tetsuya pulang terlambat karena harus melakukan piket kelas. Karena tidak ada yang mau dengannya, Tetsuya jadi piket sendirian. Karena mengerjakan sendiri, piket kelas jadi lebih lama. Tetsuya ingin sekali menangis karena harus membersihkan kelas sendirian, padahal dia ingin segera pulang.

"Disuruh piket malah nangis. Dasar cengeng!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di pintu kelas, seringai jahilnya sangat Tetsuya kenali. Anak berambut merah itu adalah teman sekelasnya, anak yang gemar sekali menjahili dan mengejeknya. Dialah yang sering mengajak anak-anak lain di kelas untuk mengganggu Tetsuya. Dia yang pertama kali akan tertawa keras kalau Tetsuya menangis karena kenakalannya. Tetsuya sangat benci dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Sekarang malah melamun. Kalau begitu terus, kapan kelas ini akan bersih? Untung aku datang, kalau tidak pasti kau hanya akan menangis terus dan tidak akan membersihkan kelas!"

Anak itu dengan sombongnya berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang berdiri diam di depan papan tulis. Tetsuya baru saja membersihkan papan tulis itu. Bagian tengah dan bawah papan sudah bersih, tapi karena Tetsuya pendek dia belum bisa membersihkan bagian atasnya.

"Ckckck! Lihat, membersihkan papan tulis saja tidak bisa!" ejek si anak berambut merah. "Dasar pendek!"

Tetsuya cemberut mendengar ejekan anak itu. Tetsuya tidak terima, karena tubuh si anak berambut merah itu juga pendek sepertinya. Tapi karena Tetsuya penakut, dia diam saja diejek pendek.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali menyeringai jail. Ia mengambil kapur putih dan menggunakannya untuk mengotori papan tulis yang sudah dibersihkan Tetsuya. Sambil tertawa jahil, si merah mencoret-coret papan tulis, menggambar seorang anak berwajah jelek dengan kacamata bulat dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah Tetsuya, menuliskan kalimat ejekan untuk Tetsuya, dan menggambar berbagai bentuk sampai memenuhi papan tulis. Papan tulis sudah kembali kotor, si anak merah akhirnya berhenti dan meleletkan lidah ke arah Tetsuya yang sudah kembali menangis.

"Huh, bisanya menangis saja! Apa-apa menangis, diejek sedikit menangis!" si anak laki-laki duduk santai di meja guru. Diam menatap Tetsuya yang mulai menghapus papan tulis, masih sesenggukan dalam tangis.

Akhirnya Tetsuya membersihkan kelas dengan ditemani bocah berambut merah itu. Walaupun terus mengejek dan berkata kasar padanya, namun secara tidak langsung si rambut merah membantu Tetsuya. Memberitahu tempat-tempat yang masih kotor atau membetulkan letak-letak peralatan kelas yang tidak sempurna karena ulah Tetsuya. Tetsuya juga jadi tidak seorang diri di dalam kelas yang sudah mulai gelap dan sepi itu. Tetsuya yang penakut akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kegiatan piket sebelum hari gelap.

Si anak laki-laki berambut merah masih terus mengejeknya selama perjalanan pulang, menakuti Tetsuya dengan serangga yang ditangkapnya di lapangan sepak bola, karena Tetsuya takut serangga ia pun berlari cepat agar tidak tertangkap. Tertawa senang sepanjang perjalanan karena Tetsuya berjalan sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Namun karena Tetsuya lebih fokus menghindari si anak laki-laki nakal itu, tidak terasa ia sudah sampai depan rumah. Perjalanannya kali ini terasa sebentar.

"Yaah, sudah sampai deh! Nggak asyik!" ucap si anak berambut merah sambil menatap rumah Tetsuya.

"Akan aku laporkan pada ibuku! Kau akan dipukul oleh ibu!" Tetsuya segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Dasar pengadu! Sudah SMP tapi masih suka mengadu pada ibu!" ejek si anak laki-laki mencibir. "Ah, gawat! Pulaaaang!" sebelum Tetsuya kembali keluar membawa ibunya, anak itu segera berlari pulang dengan cepat.

Tetsuya pun mengintip dari jendela, senang sekali karena tidak melihat si anak nakal itu lagi di depan rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya merasa menang melawan anak nakal yang suka mengganggunya di sekolah itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya sampai rumah tidak menangis.

Makan malam hari itu ibu memberikan segelas susu Vanila ekstra untuk Tetsuya karena Tetsuya berhasil pulang sekolah tidak menangis. Tetsuya sangat senang karena ia suka sekali dengan susu Vanila. Ibu bilang akan memberikan susu Vanila setiap hari kalau Tetsuya tidak menangis lagi sepulang sekolah, dan Tetsuya berjanji akan mewujudkannya.

*

Dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu Tetsuya bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran yang sangat tampan, Pangeran tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Si Pelindung Tetsuya. Pangeran mengatakan, saat ini dia memang baru bisa datang lewat mimpi, tapi kalau Tetsuya bisa lebih kuat dan tidak cengeng lagi, maka Pangeran akan datang ke hadapan Tetsuya dalam bentuk yang nyata. Tetsuya senang sekali.

*

Pagi harinya, Tetsuya lebih semangat berangkat sekolah. Dia ingin menceritakan mimpinya kepada ibu, tapi Tetsuya lupa dengan wajah Pangeran dalam mimpi. Yang Tetsuya ingat, si Pangeran memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama dengan rambut anak nakal teman sekelasnya. Karena masih belum jelas, Tetsuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita.

"Anak-anak kelas tujuh akan mengadakan kunjungan wisata ke Kyoto selama dua hari. Setiap kelas akan mendapatkan satu bis, dan bapak ingin kalian membentuk kelompok secara berpasangan, setiap pasangan nanti akan mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat sebuah essai tentang objek wisata di Kyoto nanti. Satu kelompok satu tempat wisata. Kalau sudah tulis kelompok kalian, dan Akashi-kun, kumpulkan daftar kelompok teman-temanmu dan antar ke meja bapak! Oke!" Nijimura-sensei berbicara panjang lebar di depan kelas. Tidak mempedulikan keributan anak-anak didiknya karena mendengar kalimat 'kunjungan wisata'.

"Hai, hai!" sahut Akashi, si anak nakal pengganggu Tetsuya dengan wajah acuh. "Oi, cepat cari pasangan dan tulis nama kalian! Dalam lima menit kasih daftarnya ke aku!" dengan suara lantang, tidak peduli masih ada guru di depan kelas, Akashi nama si anak laki-laki itu menyuruh teman-temannya. Walaupun tetap ribut, tapi semua siswa terlihat sibuk mencari pasangan dan melakukan sesuai perintah Akashi, si ketua preman kelas mereka.

Hanya Tetsuya yang duduk anteng di bangkunya. Tetsuya tahu, tidak ada yang akan mau memilihnya. Dia cupu, cengeng, dan jelek. Tidak ada yang akan mau berpasangan dengannya. Sekuat tenaga, Tetsuya menahan tangisnya. Tetsuya anak yang pemalu, jadi dia malu menangis di dalam kelas.

"Ok! Bapak sudah menerima daftar kelompok kelas, bapak akan bacakan ya!" ucap Nijimura-sensei dan dijawab dengan 'haii' panjang dari seluruh siswa.

Tetsuya semakin menunduk, mengkerut di pojok kelas. Hal seperti ini sudah sering ia alami. Rasa malu dan sedih karena tersingkirkan dari kelas. Walaupun biasanya Nijimura-sensei akan memberikan teman kelompok untuknya, tapi tetap saja Tetsuya selalu malu mengalaminya. Hanya Nijimura-sensei yang peduli padanya.

"Kelompok 11, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya." suara Nijimura-sensei masih membacakan nama-nama kelompok.

eh?

"Kelompok 12..."

Suara Nijimura-sensei semakin samar di pendengarannya. Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan malu-malu menatap Nijimura-sensei di depan kelas.

eh?

'Tadi namaku dibacakan oleh sensei?'

Karena merasa dirinya nggak akan dapat kelompok, Tetsuya masih belum percaya ketika Nijimura-sensei membacakan namanya.

Tanpa terasa senyum kecil merekah di bibir Tetsuya. Mata biru berkacamata itu masih setia memperhatikan sang sensei yang masih berbicara di depan kelas. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa sesenang itu saat mengikuti kegiatan di kelas.

Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas di depan wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh senyum lebar. Tetsuya harus melakukan itu agar ia tidak kelepasan menjerit saking senangnya.

Di tengah eforia, Tetsuya menemukan Akashi, yang duduk di bangku no.3 di depannya tengah tersenyum jail. Tetsuya segera menghilangkan senyumnya dan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Akashi terkikik geli dan tiba-tiba meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Tetsuya.

"Apakah dia Pelindung Tetsuya itu?"

Tetsuya mendengar suara Pangeran Kacamata, terdengar nyaring di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia anak nakal! Dia suka sekali menggangguku!" Tetsuya menyahut kesal.

"Benarkah?" Pangeran Kacamata kembali bertanya ragu.

"Iya! Dan berhenti bicara padaku, aku sedang sekolah!"

Tetsuya merasa kesal karena kata-kata Pangeran Kacamata. Bagaimana mungkin anak nakal yang paling suka mengganggunya itu adalah Pelindung Tetsuya yang dijanjikan ibu.

'Tapi, tadi Nijimura-sensei memang mengatakan kalau aku sekelompok dengan Akashi-kun,' pikirnya.

Tetsuya kembali menatap Akashi yang sudah kembali menghadap depan.

'Apakah Akashi-kun yang memilih satu kelompok denganku?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu segera hilang digantikan dengan antusiasme Tetsuya tentang rencana kunjungan wisata besok. Sudah lama Tetsuya ingin pergi ke Kyoto, dan akhirnya kini ia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya itu. Tetsuya ingin segera pulang, ingin segera mengabarkan rencana itu kepada ibu dan menyiapkan semuanya.

*

"Te ~ tsu ~ ya~"

Langkah kaki Tetsuya mendadak berhenti saat telinganya mendengar panggilan berirama jail itu. Akashi Seijuuro, anak nakal berambut merah muncul dari balik loker. Seringai jail selalu tersemat di wajahnya setiap kali berbicara dengan Tetsuya.

Hancur sudah suasana hati Tetsuya melihatnya.

"Cieee yang sedang bahagia karena dapat kelompok di kunjungan wisata besok!" senandungnya sambil merangkul bahu Tetsuya yang sudah mematung di tempat.

Tetsuya benci saat waktu pulangnya harus tertunda, Tetsuya benci saat harus bertatap muka dengan anak nakal itu di luar kelas.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu satu kelompok denganku, jadi besok saat di Kyoto jangan sampai kecengenganmu menghambat kegiatanku! Mengerti!" kata Akashi Seijuuro sambil tangannya nakal menjitak-jitak kepala biru Tetsuya.

Sekuat tenaga Tetsuya menahan tangisnya.

"Ih malah diam saja! Mengerti tidak?" ulang Akashi sambil membungkukan wajahnya untuk mengintip wajah Tetsuya yang tertunduk. "Yaaahh malah nangis lagi! Belum apa-apa sudah nangis," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waah lagi-lagi kau bikin si Cupu nangis, Akashi!"

Datang ke tempat mereka seorang anak bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari anak-anak lain. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap begitu juga dengan warna matanya. Cengiran yang tidak kalah jailnya dengan Akashi ikut mengintip wajah menahan tangis Tetsuya.

"Aominecchi, Akashicchi, jangan nakal deh! Kasihan Kurokocchi terus-terusan nangis kalau udah ketemu kalian berdua ssu," suara cempreng terdengar setelahnya.

Tetsuya mengenali keduanya, mereka adalah teman-teman akrab Akashi. Sama-sama senang sekali mengganggunya. Apalagi yang rambut biru gelap itu, sebelas duabelas sekali dengan Akashi. Tetsuya benci setengah mati.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain! Cuma aku giniin dia nangis!" Akashi dengan seenak hati kembali menjitak kepala biru Tetsuya. Bocah berkulit gelap tertawa puas sekali dan malah ikut-ikutan menjitaki Tetsuya.

Bocah laki-laki bersuara cempreng sibuk berteriak menghentikan ulah kedua temannya.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan ulah kekanakan kalian itu?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata datang menghentikan keributan yang disebabkan oleh ketiga berandal tadi. Datang bersamanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata, berambut ungu dan dengan tangan penuh oleh makanan ringan. Teman segeng Akashi yang lain, seperti si anak laki-laki bersuara cempreng, kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak begitu suka mengganggu Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana, Shintaro? Apakah kelas kita sudah mendapat penginapannya?" Akashi mendekati anak berambut hijau. Lupa sama sekali dengan Tetsuya.

"Sudah. Dengan bantuan Nijimura-sensei kelas kita akhirnya mendapat penginapan yang kau inginkan, Akashi!" si anak laki-laki hijau yang dipanggil Shintaro itu menjawab dengan tenang. Jari-jarinya menyundul kacamata di atas hidung.

"Wuaaa asyiikk! Kita bisa tidur enak nih besok!" anak laki-laki berambut biru berteriak girang. Suara pekikan senang pun terdengar dari anak yang lain.

"Kerja bagus, Shintaro!" puji Akashi puas.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik saja," jawab Shintaro kembali menyundul kacamatanya dengan sikap tenang. "Lalu soal itu, kau yakin akan berbagi kamar dengan dia?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan si cupu kan satu kelompok!" sahut Akashi sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

Tetsuya tanpa sadar mengikuti pembicaraan kelima anak di depannya itu. Tidak pernah Tetsuya bayangkan akan berada di antara kelima anak paling berpengaruh di kelas, bahkan di sekolah, dalam keadaan normal begitu. Biasanya Tetsuya akan berakhir menangis atau sedikit luka akibat keusilan kelimanya.

Firasat baik pelan-pelan menelusup ke dalam hati Tetsuya. Sepertinya kunjungan wisata ke Kyoto kali ini akan jadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Oi, Tetsuya Cupu! Jangan sampai datang terlambat besok, kau sudah harus datang sebelum jam 7. Awas saja kalau kau telat!"

Tetsuya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri di depannya sambil menjitak lagi kepalanya. Sebelum Tetsuya menjawab, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya lagi, mereka bersama-sama keluar dari gedung sekolah. Obrolan mereka heboh seperti biasanya, menarik perhatian hampir seluruh siswa di halaman.

Tetsuya terus mengawasi punggung anak-anak itu sampai kelimanya menghilang dari pandangan.

Tanpa diminta, bayangan masa kecilnya ketika dirinya masih menjadi pusat perhatian kembali mencuat dalam ingatan. Dulu Tetsuya sama seperti kelima anak itu, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua siswa berlomba-lomba untuk bisa menjadi temannya, semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Tetsuya sangat ingin masa-masa itu kembali terulang kepadanya.

"Si Cupu sudah mulai berharap akan memiliki hari-hari yang indah, ya? Apakah kau lupa kalau kau adalah anak yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh teman-temanmu? Kau cengeng, merepotkan, dan penakut! Dengan semua sifat itu jangan harap kau akan memiliki teman!"

Kata-kata Pangeran Kacamata kembali memukul telak kesadarannya.

Benar. Bagaimana bisa ia berharap masa-masa indah masa kecilnya itu akan terulang jika ia masih menggunakan kacamata jelek itu di wajahnya? Yang ada dirinya akan selalu ditertawakan di manapun ia berada.

Malam hari menjelang kunjungan wisata esok hari Tetsuya tidak seindah dalam rencana. Tetsuya menceritakan kegiatannya itu tanpa minat kepada ayah dan ibu, menjawab pertanyaan ibu tentang bekal apa saja yang akan dibawa dengan lesu, dan menatap tidak berminat kepada ayah yang justru terlihat sangat antusias membayangkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Tetsuya saat di Kyoto esok hari.

"Mungkin ini kesempatan Tetsuya menemukan si Pelindung itu! Coba tanya pada Akashi-kun temanmu itu, siapa tahu dia kenal Pelindung Tetsuya!" bujuk ibu dengan wajah cerah.

"Tidak mungkin, ibu! Kalaupun Akashi-kun tahu pasti dia tidak mau memberitahu Tetsuya, dia kan anak nakal!" sahut Tetsuya cepat dengan wajah super kesal.

"Ah masa! Ayah rasa Akashi-kun anak yang baik, nyatanya dia mau satu kelompok dengan Tetsuya. Kata Tetsuya selama ini semua teman sekelas tidak ada yang mau sama Tetsuya kan?" sela sang ayah ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Dari dulu anak itu memang begitu, suka sekali usilin Tetsuya, tapi nggak bermaksud nakal!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut.

Tetsuya kesal sekali mendengarnya. Tetsuya berpikir jika ayah dan ibunya tidak mau membelanya, malah memilih Akashi-kun si anak nakal.

"Seperti ayah sudah kenal Akashi-kun saja! Bukannya membela anak sendiri, malah membela anak nakal semacan Akashi-kun! Tetsuya benci ayah dan ibu!"

Tetsuya lari ke dalam kamar, tidak mempedulikan panggilan ayah dan ibunya. Tetsuya selain cengeng dan penakut adalah anak yang sangat keras kepala dan egois. Ayah dan ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

*

Tetsuya terlambat pagi itu. Bukan karena bangun kesiangan, tapi karena Tetsuya masih ngambek dengan kejadian semalam. Ibu dan ayah sampai harus bekerja keras membujuk Tetsuya agar mau mengikuti kunjungan wisata itu, alhasil Tetsuya datang terlambat ke sekolah.

"Ckc, lihat gara-gara kau bis kelas kita saja yang belum berangkat! Kalau nggak mau ikut harusnya kau bilang dari awal!" omelan panjang lebar Akashi begitu Tetsuya datang dengan diantar oleh ayah. "Cepat masuk bis! Tanya Ryota atau Shintaro tempat dudukmu, mereka berdua tahu!" Akashi dengan kesal menarik lengan Tetsuya yang masih saja menunduk diam di samping sang ayah. Mendorongnya ke arah bis yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Tetsuya berjalan sangat pelan, menunduk sepanjang jalan, padahal anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Ryota sudah melambai-lambai heboh ke arahnya, memanggil Tetsuya agar segera menaiki bis.

Akashi kembali menoleh ke arah pria yang merupakan ayah Tetsuya. Wajah sedih dan cemas menghiasi wajah pria setengah baya itu.

"Tetsuya lelet sih, aku harus sedikit kasar begitu deh!" kata Akashi dengan gaya sok acuh di depan ayah sang teman sekelas. Sebenarnya Akashi merasa tidak enak hati karena berbuat kasar pada Tetsuya di depan ayahnya, tapi Akashi gengsi mengakui.

Ayah Tetsuya hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tetsuya memang suka begitu, harus dipaksa dulu baru mau bergerak. Akashi-kun tidak salah kok," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Akashi. Akashi tersenyum lega. "Paman dengar dari Tetsuya kalau Akashi-kun yang mengajak Tetsuya untuk satu kelompok dengan Akashi-kun ya? Paman sangat berterima kasih karena Akashi-kun masih mau berteman dengan Tetsuya, anak itu jadi berubah cengeng dan penakut begitu semenjak penglihatannya bermasalah. Tidak apa-apa kan kalo Paman minta tolong, jagain Tetsuya ya selama dua hari di Kyoto ini. Tolong temani Tetsuya, setidaknya selama dua hari ini saja, jangan biarkan anak itu sendirian di kota yang tidak Tetsuya kenali,"

Akashi terdiam lama mendengar ucapan ayah Tetsuya. Tapi akhirnya anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ok, Paman! Karena kami satu kelompok aku pasti akan menjaga Tetsuya. Tapi karena biasanya Tetsuya suka lelet, aku mungkin akan sering memarahi Tetsuya, kalau aku marahin Tetsuya pasti Tetsuya langsung nangis. Jadi, mumpung Paman di sini, aku mau minta izin dulu bakalan sering bikin Tetsuya nangis dua hari kedepan!" ucap anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu dengan senyum lebar.

Ayah Tetsuya tertawa, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pengertian sedangkan tangannya masih saja menepuk-nepuk bahu Akashi.

"Paman senang Tetsuya punya teman yang pengertian seperti kamu," kata ayah Tetsuya sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Akashi.

"Ah, Paman bisa aja!" sahut Akashi malu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung.

*

Tetsuya duduk dengan wajah cemberut di kursi dekat jendela. Dari tempatnya duduk dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang masih mengobrol dengan Akashi. Melihat wajah ayahnya yang ceria dan penuh senyum itu rasanya Tetsuya kesal sekali karena yang membuat ayahnya tersenyum bukanlah dirinya melainkan anak nakal yang Tetsuya anggap sebagai musuhnya. Tetsuya hanya sedang merasa cemburu, Tetsuya tidak suka Akashi yang nakal dekat dengan orangtuanya.

Setelah mendapatkan sedikit ceramah dari Nijimura-sensei dan omelan dari Akashi lagi, akhirnya bis kelas 7-C pun berangkat. Semuanya pun bersuka ria, bernyanyi bersama, bermain kuis, dan saling bercanda bersama, ceria sekali suasana di dalam bis kelas 7-C. Nijimura-sensei berwajah cerah, tersenyum sepanjang hari begitu juga dengan sopir bis, tidak jarang pria tua berwajah ramah itu ikut memberikan lelucon yang membuat anak-anak seisi bis tertawa.

Hanya Tetsuya yang sama sekali tidak ikut andil dalam keramaian itu. Anak bertubuh kecil itu hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan alam dari jendela bis. Tidak tertarik untuk ikut bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan lagi, wajah manis berkacamatanya terlihat kesal dan muram. Tetsuya masih bad mood gara-gara orang tuanya, ditambah lagi dengan posisi tempat duduknya sekarang. Bisa dibilang Tetsuya berada di tengah-tengah Akashi and the geng, kumpulan anak-anak yang kelakuannya seperti anak TK, berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Untung saja Tetsuya duduk di dekat jendela, suasana hatinya masih sedikit membaik.

Tetsuya duduk di barisan kanan bis, tiga baris dari belakang. Di depannya adalah kursi yang diduduki oleh Aomine Daiki dan teman pirangnya yang super berisik, Kise Ryota. Mulut mereka seperti petasan dan knalpot motor, berisik dan memekakan telinga bagi Tetsuya. Dan keduanya senang sekali menghadap ke belakang dan mengobrol dengan Akashi, Tetsuya sangat terganggu dengan keberisikan keduanya.

Di kursi belakang duduk anak laki-laki berambut hijau dan berkacamata, tapi tidak bulat seperti Tetsuya, bernama Midorima Shintaro dan teman berambut ungu yang memiliki tubuh sebesar titan, Murasakibara Atsushi. Keduanya memang tidak seberisik duo AoKi di depannya, tapi kelakuan jorok Murasakibaralah yang membuat Tetsuya kesal. Seperti AoKi yang suka sekali berdiri di kursi dan menghadap ke belakang untuk mengobrol dengan Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya mereka cukup berdiri dari duduk mereka dan ikut mendengarkan ocehan AoKi, hanya saja Murasakibara yang duduk tepat di belakang Tetsuya tidak berhenti makan, alhasil remahan snacknya menghujani rambut biru Tetsuya. Protes Tetsuya hanya dianggap angin lalu, si titan ungu masih saja memakan jajanannya. Kemalangan Tetsuya itu malah membuat Akashi senang, si merah semakin gemar mengejek Tetsuya.

Tetsuya ingin sekali segera sampai ke Kyoto agar terbebas dari anak-anak nakal itu. Tetsuya merasa sudah tidak betah.

"Psstt, Akashi!"

Saat sudah hampir menempuh setengah perjalanan, kebanyakan siswa sudah mulai loyo dan banyak yang memilih tidur di bis. Suasana pun mulai sunyi. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya, si bocah biru berusaha untuk tidur seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya. Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan suara ribut game yang berasal dari ponsel Akashi, ataupun seruan-seruan kesal yang sering kali keluar dari mulut si remaja merah.

Dikira sudah sedikit aman, ternyata gangguan lain datang dari arah depannya. Kepala biru gelap milik Aomine menyembul dari balik sandaran kursi bis.

Dengusan panjang Tetsuya keluarkan, sebelum dirinya menegur Aomine agar tidak berisik, Akashi sudah lebih dulu memelototinya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya dengan Aomine. Sontak Tetsuya cemberut.

"Lihat! Lihat!" si anak laki-laki berkulit gelap menunjukan layar smartphone-nya ke arah Akashi.

Karena posisi Aomine tepat berada di depan Tetsuya, mau tidak mau Tetsuya bisa sedikit melihat sesuatu yang tertera di layar ponsel hitam itu.

"Akh!" sontak kedua tangan putihnya menutupi kedua matanya.

Akashi dan Aomine terkikik menyaksikan reaksi Tetsuya.

"Kau dapatkan video itu dari mana?" tanya Akashi sambil meraih ponsel Aomine.

"Aku habis download sendiri, dapat link website-nya dari si Haizaki. Banyak banget video-nya, tinggal pilih. Gampang juga lagi downloadnya, nggak ribet!" jawab Aomine dengan suara pelan agar tidak didengar orang lain. Akashi dan Aomine melakukan tos puas.

"Download yang banyak! Kita nanti nonton di kamar penginapanku!" kata Akashi tak kalah pelan dan langsung di 'OK'-in sama si sahabat.

"Kalian tidak boleh nonton video porno begitu! Kalian akan dihukum kalau sampai Nijimura-sensei tahu!" sergah Tetsuya yang hanya dihadiahi oleh lirikan tajam dari dua pemuda merah dan biru tua.

"Anak cupu lebih baik diam! Emangnya kamu tahu ini video apaan?" Aomine sewot.

"Tahu lah! Itu video dewasa yang bisa merusak moral anak bangsa!" jawab Tetsuya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"jiaaahh, anak cupu sok-sokan ngomongin moral bangsa. Ini video penting tahu, pembelajaran menuju kedewasaan! Hanya anak-anak gaul yang nontonnya beginian. Anak mami macam kamu, hush... hush..." Akashi mengoceh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya.

"Aku akan adukan perbuatan kalian kepada Nijimura-sensei! Biar kalian berdua dihukum!" ancam Tetsuya bersiap berdiri dari duduknya untuk memanggil sensei.

Akashi segera menarik tangan Tetsuya dan segera membekap mulut bawel si anak cupu. Tetsuya sekuat tenaga memberontak, kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut merah Akashi dan kedua kaki menendang-nendang brutal.

"Kalau disuruh ngadu paling pintar ya kamu! Awas saja kalau kau berani buka mulut!" ancam Akashi sambil mencengkram Tetsuya semakin erat.

Aomine juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menahan tangan Tetsuya agar berhenti menjambak rambut Akashi. Pertarungan ketiganya menimbulkan suara 'gedebuk' ribut yang membuat beberapa siswa terbangun, bahkan Nijimura-sensei di kursi depan juga ikut menoleh. Wajah tampan sang sensei langsung berubah hitam melihat kelakuan nakal dua anak didiknya yang memang terkenal bandel.

"Oi, Akashi, Aomine! Kalau kalian tidak menghentikan ulah nakal kalian itu, aku lempar kalian dari bis!" ancam sang guru muda lantang.

Dua bocah bengal pun terdiam, baru sadar jika kelakuan mereka memancing perhatian semua penghuni bis. Aomine nyengir lebar ke arah sensei dan meminta maaf dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Akashi hanya mendengus kesal. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Berani ngadu aku akan penuhi loker dan tasmu dengan sampah setiap hari!" bisiknya mengancam.

Tetsuya mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Belum sampai tujuan saja dirinya sudah sial.

*

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 8 jam, anak-anak kelas satu SMP itu akhirnya tiba di Kyoto dengan selamat. Walaupun perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keceriaan di wajah-wajah khas remaja itu. Mereka masih penuh semangat berlarian dan berceloteh keras saat menuruni bis, para sensei harus ekstra keras memberikan peringatan dan mengawasi.

"Yooo! Kita jalan-jalan yuk, lihat-lihat kawasan ini! Pasti banyak tempat seru!" Aomine Daiki berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Yuhuuu~!" sahutan nyaring si Kuning tak kalah semangat.

Bletakk

Bletakk

Duo Biru Kuning sudah siap meluncur jika saja kepala mereka tidak terkena jitakan penuh sayang sang sensei. Keduanya memegangi bagian benjol di kepala penuh nestapa.

"Belajarlah membaca jadwal perjalanan, apakah jalan-jalan mencari tempat yang seru tertera di jadwal?!" Nijimura Shuuzo, guru termuda SMP Teiko mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, terlihat puas sekali sudah menggunakannya untuk memberi pelajaran bagi siswanya yang bandel. "Ahomine! BakaRyota!" desisnya penuh ancaman.

"Ah Ittee! Ya nggak usah mukul juga kali, sensei!" rutuk Aomine kesal, terdapat setitik air di sudut matanya.

"Ssu~ Ryota bisa jadi bodoh kalo dipukul di kepala! Sensei hidoii ssu!" rengek si bocah kuning tak malu lagi menunjukan tangisnya.

"Justru aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan sumbatan di otak kalian biar tidak terus-terusan bertingkah bodoh!" balas Nijimura-sensei gedek setengah mati. Ia tidak mau lagi mengurusi pasangan super bandel itu, kini matanya mengawasi seluruh anak didiknya. Setelah memastikan seluruh siswanya memperhatikan si guru muda kembali bicara. "Bangunan di depan kita adalah tempat kita menginap untuk dua hari ke depan selama di Kyoto, nama-nama kalian beserta nomor kamar sudah aku serahkan pada ketua kelas, tidak ada protes dan tidak menerima layanan pergantian kamar! Istirahat, bersihkan diri kalian, setelah itu langsung makan, makanan sudah disiapkan oleh pemilik penginapan, nanti akan ada petugas yang memberitahu! Ikuti jadwal dan jangan macam-macam!" saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, mata hitam sensei tepat mengawasi siswa-siswa pembuat onar yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jam 8 malam kumpul di aula penginapan! kita akan mengadakan breefing untuk kegiatan besok!" suara sumbang berupa protesan dan keluhan dari para siswa ia abaikan. "Jangan banyak protes dan lakukan!"

Anak-anak remaja tanggung itu mengikuti sang sensei dan murid dari kelas lain itu memasuki penginapan. Langkah-langkah mereka tidak segirang tadi, kentara sekali mereka tidak puas dengan jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan.

Penginapan yang mereka pakai merupakan penginapan plus pemandian air panas yang cukup terkenal di Kyoto. Besar, punya banyak kamar, pelayanannya memuaskan, dan memiliki bangunan khas Jepang yang unik. Di dalam penginapan sendiri memiliki spot-spot yang cukup mengagumkan sebagai latar pengambilan gambar. Siswa-siswa yang sudah dikecewakan kembali bersemangat untuk 'selfie'. Mereka memenuhi hampir setiap sudut penginapan hanya untuk mencari tempat bagus untuk berfoto dan tertawa-tawa senang saat mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

Tetsuya pusing setengah mati.

Pergi keluar seperti siswa lain takut tersasar karena besarnya penginapan, mau istirahat di dalam kamar, kamarnya sudah terlebih dahulu dijadikan markas anak-anak nakal. Nasibnya yang mendapatkan giliran sekamar dengan Akashi, ketua geng siswa pembangkang, kamarnya tentu saja dijadikan tempat berkumpul.

Merah, biru, kuning, hijau, dan ungu sudah memenuhi ruangan dengan segala macam keributan dan tingkah polah mereka. Sekali lihat saja Tetsuya sudah pusing, bagaimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kalau begitu ceritanya.

Tetsuya hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar seperti anak hilang.

"Oi, cupu! Kalau mau masuk cepat masuk, kalau enggak jangan berdiri di depan pintu begitu! Kau menghalangi jalan!" seruan Akashi menyadarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Si remaja merah sudah berdiri di depannya persis dengan tangan kanannya memegang pinggiran pintu, siap menutup. "Mau kututup nih!"

Tetsuya membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang melorot, menatap sekelilingnya dengan ragu. Sebelum ia memutuskan sebuah tarikan kuat di lengannya membawanya memasuki kamar. Akashi menutup pintu kayu di belakangnya. Cengkraman di lengannya segera dilepaskan.

"Telat! Kau sudah masuk, jadi jangan harap bisa keluar lagi! Lelet sih!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah duduk rapi di depan TV.

"Kita mau nonton apa sih ssu?" Kise bersuara saat Akashi sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Film seru, Kise! Kau pasti akan suka!" Aomine yang menjawab. Anak itu tengah berkutat dengan kabel, Handphone, dan TV.

Tetsuya memandang horor, tiba-tiba ingat dengan pembicaraan kedua anak badung itu tadi di bis. Dengan cepat Tetsuya berlari ke depan TV dan merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin untuk menutupi pandangan seluruh anak dari layar TV.

"Oi, Tetsu! Minggir, kau menghalangi!" Aomine meraung kesal seketika.

"Jangan, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun! Jangan ditonton! Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun ingin meracuni otak kalian!" ucap Tetsuya sambil menatap satu per satu kepala kuning, hijau, dan ungu yang menatapnya cengo.

"Hah?!" Aomine tidak kalah cengo.

"Ckc, Tetsuya cupu diam saja deh! Tidur saja sana!" Akashi berusaha menarik tangan Tetsuya agar tidak menghalangi pandangan.

"Tidak boleh! Kalian akan dipaksa menonton video porno! Jangan mau!" elak Tetsuya masih kekeuh berdiri menghalangi TV.

"Video porno?" pekik Kise dengan mata melotot.

"Oi, oi, Akashi, Aomine! Kalian beneran punya video laknat begitu?" Midorima kontan buka suara, wajahnya terlihat memerah malu.

"Hee~ aku nggak mau nonton ah kalo video porno! Takut dimarahi mama!" Murasakibara menggeleng-geleng lucu, seperti anak TK.

Belum juga Tetsuya membuka suara, musik film pun berkumandang menandakan film yang akan mereka tonton sudah mulai. Namun bukan suara desahan sensual atau kata-kata vulgar, melainkan musik seram yang membangkitkan bulu roma. Tetsuya berbalik dan menyaksikan layar lebar TV yang menampilkan sebuah judul film horor yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan.

Tetsuya kembali menghadap teman-temannya dengan wajah bingung. Akashi menyeringai senang.

"Video porno kau bilang? Tetsuya tahu yang begituan?" tanya Akashi dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Puas sekali melihat wajah berkacamata bulat Tetsuya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ta tapi tadi di bis kalian-"

"Hee~ jadi tadi di bis kau menonton video porno, Tetsu?" kini giliran Aomine yang menjahili. Tetsuya menggeleng cepat dengan wajah cemas.

"Waaah apa kata para siswa dan sensei ya kalau mereka tahu Tetsuya si cupu menonton video yang merusak moral bangsa begitu?" Akashi semakin menyeringai lebar sambil menekankan kata 'merusak moral bangsa'.

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya gemetaran di depan Akashi dan Aomine.

"Iiihhh udah deh! Kapan kita mulai nonton nih!" Kise datang sebagai penolong Tetsuya sore itu. "Emm Kurokocchi, bisa kau geser? Aku tidak bisa melihat kalau Kurokocchi berdiri di situ ssu!"

Tetsuya merasa malu sekali. Niatnya ingin menjadi pahlawan tapi berakhir seperti pecundang begitu. Hanya Midorima yang kelihatan mempercayainya, yang lain sudah asyik menonton film. Dengan lesu kaki kecilnya melangkah ke ranjang yang sudah tersedia, memutuskan segera beristirahat sebelum acara breefing nanti malam.

"Wuaaaa! Seram ssu~ matikan! Aku tidak kuat ssu!"

"Hahahahha dasar kau penakut Kise! Masa sama badut aja kau takut!"

"Wuaaa! Kepalanya copot! Sadis ssu!"

"Wuaaa!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan lain yang terus bersahutan. Berisik sekali anak-anak itu.

Kalau begini bagaimana Tetsuya bisa istirahat?

Tuk.

Tetsuya terkejut ketika sebuah headset putih bergoyang pelan tepat di depan wajahnya. Akashi mengulurkan headset itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Lama mata biru Tetsuya menatapi benda mungil di tangan Akashi.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak ingin dengusan-dengusan kesalmu itu menggangguku, aku yang paling dekat dengan tempatmu tidur, gerakanmu sangat mengganggu fokusku tahu! Kalau kau pakai ini kau tidak perlu lagi mendengar teriakan Ryota, kau bisa tidur dan aku lebih bisa fokus menonton!" katanya panjang lebar.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Tetsuya menerima headset dari tangan Akashi. Anak berambut merah itu kembali menghadap televisi dan meneruskan kegiatan menontonnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tetsuya tidak segera memakai benda putih di tangannya itu, ia hanya memandanginya lama.

Deg.

Dalam imajinasi Tetsuya, ia bisa melihat tempat berlatar putih bersih, kosong, tanpa ada isi apapun di tempat itu. Pangeran Kacamata muncul dari kejauhan, mendekat dan semakin membesar. Setelah berada tepat di tengah ruangan, ia berhenti mendekat.

Dan Tetsuya melihatnya.

Pangeran Kacamata mengalami retakan pertama di bagian atas kaca sebelah kanan.

*

Kelopak putih Tetsuya bergerak-gerak pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka dan menampakan sepasang bola mata sebiru langit siang hari. Lenguhan khas bangun tidur terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Kedua tangan terentang ke atas dan geliatan nikmat Tetsuya lakukan untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegal selama tidur panjangnya.

Ahhh nikmatnya tidurnya kali ini.

Tetsuya mendudukan dirinya sambil kedua tangan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

Setelah memasang kacamatanya, Tetsuya memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang terasa asing baginya. Dia masih di kamar penginapan di Kyoto.

Tetsuya menguap lebar.

Sebuah headset putih terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

Tetsuya menatap benda itu lama.

Ah, Tetsuya ingat. Semalam ia memang tidur menggunakan headset itu agar tidak terganggu suara Akashi-kun and the geng yang tengah menonton film. Tetsuya sepertinya benar-benar ketiduran sampai pagi.

Wajah manis Tetsuya seketika pucat.

Tunggu, sudah pagi?

Ia segera menoleh ke arah jendela kaca besar yang masih tertutup gorden warna putih. Cahaya matahari masih bisa masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan dengan bebas.

"Tidak mungkin!" Pekiknya sambil meremat rambut birunya yang berantakan.

Mati sudah dirinya. Ia membolos jam breefing yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh Nijimura-sensei.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Cupu!" Akashi Seijuuro, anak nakal musuh bebuyutan Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaos hitam polos berlengan panjang dan celana jeans putih membungkus tubuh remajanya. Segar sekali, menandakan anak itu baru saja selesai mandi. Wajahnya datar, tidak ada seringaian nakal seperti biasanya.

Tetsuya langsung cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku untuk breefing semalam? Aku kan jadi membolos!" Tanya Tetsuya kesal.

Wajah Akashi semakin suram.

"Eh, Kebo! Jangan main nyalahin gitu dong! Aku udah bangunin kamu tahu, tapi dasar kebo, aku panggil-panggil nggak mau bangun! Kebo!" sahut Akashi sambil menarik-narik selimut Tetsuya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali.

Tetsuya tentu saja semakin kesal karena dikatain 'kebo' sampai tiga kali.

Terjadilah tarik menarik selimut di pagi hari antara anak tukang bully dengan korban bully-annya.

"Ceh! Nggak mutu banget sih, cepetan mandi sana! Jam 8 kita sudah harus kumpul di depan penginapan!" Akashi melemparkan selimut ke arah Tetsuya. "Puftt!"

"Ke- kenapa kamu ketawa?" Tetsuya melirik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi dari kesal menjadi menahan tawa.

Akashi membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya terkepal menutupi mulutnya. Jelas sekali kalo anak itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Pft, baru kali ini... pft, aku lihat rambut seberantakan itu habis bangun tidur! Hahahahha kamu ngapain aja saat tidur, Cupu? Rol depan dan rol belakang?! Hahahahha!" Dengan puasnya remaja berambut merah itu mengeluarkan tawanya. Bahkan Akashi semakin terbahak saat dilihatnya wajah memerah Tetsuya yang langsung saja menutupi kepalanya panik.

"Diam!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tetsuya segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Mendesis kesal ketika didengarnya tawa Akashi yang semakin keras. "Ceh! Aku benci anak itu!" Desis Tetsuya kesal sekali.

"Oooiii, Tetsuya cupu! Cepetan mandinya! Awas aja kalo sampai telat, kalo Nijimura-sensei marah dan menghukummu jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Tetsuya mendengar gedoran dari pintu kamar mandi, setelah mengatakan itu terdengar langkah Akashi yang meninggalkan kamar penginapan. Tetsuya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apakah semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar? Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan dia sih!" Rutuknya sambil meneruskan menggosok gigi.

*

Tetsuya berlari cepat saat keluar dari gerbang penginapan, dilihatnya seluruh teman sekolahnya telah berbaris rapi. Ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Akh!"

Karena tidak melihat-lihat sekeliling, tubuh Tetsuya terjungkal akibat menabrak seseorang. Tangan seseorang yang ia tabrak terulur ke arahnya.

"Itulah sebabnya orang tuamu melarangmu untuk berlarian di dalam rumah, bahaya!"

Nijimura-sensei tersenyum lembut saat Tetsuya sudah kembali berdiri.

"Gomenasai, sensei!" Ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk. Guru muda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini, Kuroko-kun?" Nijimura-sensei kembali membuka suara.

"Eh?" Tetsuya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kudengar dari Akashi kau sempat demam semalam, mungkin kau kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang sampai tidak bisa ikut breefing, kalau pagi ini masih kurang sehat, kau bisa istirahat saja di penginapan," ucap Nijimura-sensei sambil mengusap-usap rambut Tetsuya. "Kegiatan pagi ini hanya senam pagi dilanjutkan dengan foraging sebentar di sekitaran sini, tidak apa kalau kau izin!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum menenangkan. (Foraging adalah kegiatan mencari bahan makanan, semacam sayuran, buah, dan jamur liar)

Tetsuya tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar ucapan sang sensei.

'Akashi-kun sudah mengarang cerita sampai segitunya hanya untuk menghindarkannya dari hukuman sensei?'

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya merasakan rasa hangat di dalam hatinya. Perasaan menyenangkan yang membuatnya bisa memunculkan senyum manis dari bibirnya.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Eem, daijoubu, sensei! Saya sudah baikan kok dan saya ingin mengikuti acara foraging bersama yang lain," kata Tetsuya akhirnya.

Nijimura-sensei mengangguk puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, segera melapor kepada sensei ya!" saran Nijimura-sensei dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh Tetsuya.

Dengan penuh semangat Tetsuya menyusul teman-temannya. Mencari-cari Akashi, si teman satu kelompoknya dan berdiri persis di belakangnya begitu Tetsuya menemukannya. Akashi yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan geng-nya menoleh dan melihat Tetsuya berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah ceria. Keningnya mengerut heran melihat keceriaan Tetsuya.

"Heh, si tukang molor udah datang!" Ucapnya, seringai jail itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan khas remajanya.

Tetsuya yang masih dalam mood yang bagus hanya meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Akashi. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Akashi semakin heran. Tapi melihat wajah ceria Tetsuya, Akashi hanya mendengus geli dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Eh, kita kabur aja yuk! Kita jelajahi hutan belakang penginapan sampai puas! Malas banget kalo cuma foraging!"

Suara gerutuan Aomine membuat Akashi dan Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatan saling tatap mereka.

"Hee~ tapi kalau kita malah tersesat gimana ssu?" Kise menyahut dengan wajah cemas. Tidak setuju dengan ide kawannya.

"Nggak mungkin tersesat! Hutan di belakang penginapan ini nggak mungkin sebesar hutan hutan pada umumnya! Tapi pasti penuh dengan sesuatu yang seru!" Kata Aomine cepat masih penuh semangat.

"Jangan macam-macam! Kalo mau kabur, lakukan sendiri saja!" Midorima, si remaja berkacamata menimpali malas.

"Aku juga nggak mau! Aku belum sarapan, malas ah!" Murasakibara, si bocah bongsor juga ikut menyahuti.

"Ceh! Payah kalian!" Sungut Aomine kesal. Ia menoleh ke arah Akashi, meminta persetujuan sang ketua. Kalau ketuanya saja mau, mau tidak mau yang lain pasti akan mengikutinya.

"Ore wa pass!" Belum juga ia bertanya, Akashi sudah memberikan jawaban mutlaknya. Aomine semakin kesal jadinya.

"Boku mo!"

Ini lagi si bocah cupu biru malah ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Ahhh payah kalian semua! Nggak asyik! Dan kamu, Tetsu... siapa juga yang meminta pendapatmu!" Teriak Aomine berang.

"Dengar! Sesuai dengan jadwal, pagi ini setelah kita melakukan senam pagi, kalian akan melakukan foraging. Hutan kecil di belakang penginapan inilah yang akan jadi area foraging kalian," Nijimura-sensei menjelaskan di depan barisan.

Anak-anak duduk sambil mendengarkan. Setelah senam pagi mereka segera menpersiapkan diri untuk acara foraging. Wajah-wajah khas remaja puber menghiasi pagi yang ceria, macam-macam ekspresi mereka, ada yang cerah ceria, penuh semangat bercerita atau membuat rencana ketika kegiatan foraging nanti, ada yang mendengarkan saja, dan tak jarang pula terlihat wajah-wajah malas yang masih mengantuk.

"Kalian tidak boleh malas, dan kegiatan ini wajib diikuti oleh semua siswa! Karena selain tugas mencatat nama-nama sayuran, jamur, atau buah-buahan yang kalian temui nanti, bahan-bahan itu juga yang akan menjadi menu sarapan kalian pagi ini. Jika kalian hanya bermalas-malasan mencari, kalian akan dapat sedikit, maka sedikit pula sarapan kalian!" Suara Nijimura-sensei kembali menyapa telinga anak-anak SMP itu.

"Heeeee?!"

"Serius?! Yaaaaa kok gitu?!"

"Ih, kok kejam!"

"Ck, mendokusai na~"

Hilang sudah wajah-wajah ceria penuh semangat tadi, tergantikan oleh wajah-wajah kaget dan menderita. Banyak pula yang langsung menyumpahi sang sensei, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak-anak pembangkang musuh bebuyutan Tetsuya.

"Kok begitu? Kita ini lagi Study Tour atau lagi acara survival sih? Kejam tak terkira peraturannya ssu!" Si kuning yang bagaikan copy-an petasan itu langsung buka suara.

"Oi, Sensei! Kalo mau ngelawak jangan di sini! Nggak ada yang bakalan dengerin!" Aomine menggugat dengan suara paling keras. Terlihat alis Nijimura-sensei berkedut kesal mendengarnya.

"Ahhh kalo nggak sarapan dulu aku nggak mau pergi! Kan aku lapar, butuh makanan!" Disinggung soal makanan, si bocah titan ikut-ikutan menyuarakan protesnya.

Hampir semua siswa mengeluh dengan terang-terangan. Berisik sekali suara-suara protesan mereka.

Tetsuya tidak ikut bersuara, tapi dengan segenap hatinya ia mendukung seluruh protesan teman-temannya. Walaupun porsi makannya sedikit, tetap saja Tetsuya butuh asupan makanan sebelum memulai aktivitas. Apalagi untuk foraging, disuruh belanja di supermarket yang sudah jelas menyediakan sayuran, jamur-jamuran, atau buah-buahan yang layak makan saja dirinya masih sering bingung. Tanpa sadar bocah manis itu menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah diputuskan! Tetsuya tidak akan pernah menyukai kegiatan foraging.

"Sudah jangan protes terus! Semakin lama kalian bersantai di sini, dan tidak segera berangkat untuk mencari bahan makanan kalian di dalam hutan, akan semakin lama juga sarapan kalian!" Tegur Nijimura-sensei sambil memijit keningngnya yang semakin lama semakin pusing. Berurusan dengan anak-anak puber memang harus memiliki kesabaran yang besar.

"Oi, Akashi! Gimana ini? Kau ada rencana apa?" Aomine merasa cemas segera mencari pertolongan.

Mendadak, hampir semua siswa kelas 7-C menoleh ke arah Akashi yang dari tadi masih setia memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tugas berat itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada kita tidak mendapat jatah sarapan!" Sahut Akashi sambil mengedikan bahu santai.

"Heeee~?" Koor seluruh siswa 7-C, kecuali Tetsuya.

Akashi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sedih kawan-kawannya. Kelihatan sekali jika mereka tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan foraging sebelumnya.

Ini hal yang cukup serius, karena jika mereka salah sedikit saja, seperti memilih jenis jamur yang ternyata mengandung racun sebagai menu sarapan mereka maka akan fatal akibatnya. Akashi percaya hal seperti ini sudah ada dalam pertimbangan pihak sekolah, entah apa tujuan para orang dewasa itu, Akashi malas untuk memikirkannya. Yang jelas, saat ini dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu agar teman-teman sekelasnya tidak makan dengan bahan makanan beracun.

"Begini saja, kalian yang merasa tidak tahu menahu dengan sayuran, jamur, atau buah liar, tangkaplah ikan atau mencari buah yang sudah pasti bisa dimakan! Kumpulkan yang banyak, jangan sampai keduluan kelas lain, karena itu nanti kita bagi buat seluruh kelas! Soal foraging, serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan berikan nama-namanya saja, definisi dan penjelasan lengkapnya bisa kalian cari sendiri di internet kan?" Akashi menjelaskan dengan santai, tapi tetap menjaga suaranya agar rencana mereka tidak diketahui oleh kelas lain, terlebih oleh para sensei.

"Yoooooo!" Sorakan dan seruan girang Akashi terima dari seluruh teman sekelas, kecuali Tetsuya. Semua anak menyukai rencananya. Wajah anak-anak kelas 7-C sudah kembali ceria.

Pemandangan itu tertangkap jelas oleh Tetsuya. Bocah berambut biru hanya bisa tertegun menyaksikan bagaimana kompaknya kelasnya, hanya gara-gara arahan dari satu siswa mereka semua bisa berubah menjadi begitu bersemangat.

Tetsuya tahu, Akashi Seijuuro memang menjadi pusat di kelas 7-C. Semua siswa begitu penurut padanya, semua hal akan berjalan jika sudah ada perintah darinya. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk, semua siswa akan melakukan semua hal atas perintah Akashi.

Contohnya adalah membully dirinya.

Tidak ada yang mengganggunya jika di kelas, tidak ada siswa 7-C yang berani mengejeknya. Tetsuya pikir karena selama ini ia diabaikan, walaupun begitu Tetsuya merasa beruntung dan suka sekali berada di 7-C karena tingkat pembullyan terhadap dirinya berkurang drastis, kecuali oleh Akashi Seijuuro sendiri.

Tetsuya tertegun.

Ya benar, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Anak-anak yang suka mengganggunya hanyalah Akashi dan keempat temannya, si bocah-bocah rambut warna-warni itu. Itu pun tidak semuanya, hanya Akashi dan Aomine saja yang sering menjahilinya sedangkan ketiga lainnya hanya melihat saja di belakang keduanya, selalu menegur jika keduanya sudah sedikit kelewatan.

Ya, hanya mereka berlima. Siswa lain sama sekali tidak pernah mengganggunya.

Kenapa?

Apakah karena mereka tidak berani kepada Akashi?

Atau...

Akashi melarang mereka?

Mata biru Tetsuya tertuju ke punggung Akashi. Punggung lebar yang pernah melindunginya ketika ada siswa kelas 9 yang ingin mengganggunya. Punggung lebar yang terasa hangat ketika menggendongnya saat dirinya pingsan di jam Olahraga. Punggung yang entah kenapa mirip dengan punggung Pelindung Tetsuya yang pernah datang dalam mimpinya.

Tetsuya melebarkan matanya ketika ingatan tentang mimpi itu hadir. Helai-helai merah yang jatuh terurai di leher jenjang, dan punggung lebar yang tertutup jubah merah bak bangsawan.

Retakan baru, lensa atas bagian kanan. Pangeran Kacamata semakin buruk rupa.

Sepasang mata sewarna batu ruby tiba-tiba terarah kepadanya. Tetsuya terlambat untuk menghindar. Tetsuya dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot terkejut dari bola mata seindah senja itu. Lama keduanya saling menatap.

"Kau... memandangiku? Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi pelan. Tetsuya yakin, bahkan Aomine yang berada tepat di samping Akashi pun akan kesulitan mendengar.

"Siapa yang memandangimu!" Sahut Tetsuya tak kalah pelan.

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap lebih lama wajah Akashi. Malu sekali rasanya ketahuan tengah memandangi wajah orang lain. Tetsuya juga merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran jika Akashi adalah Pelindung Tetsuya yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Jelas beda jauhlah!

Sebuah buku tulis lengkap dengan sepidol hitam dihempaskan begitu saja ke pangkuannya. Tetsuya mendongak dan mendapati Akashi tengah menyeringai jahil kepadanya. Lagi.

"Kaulah yang bertugas untuk mencatat nama-nama bahan makanan yang kita temukan di hutan nanti!" Katanya dengan songongnya.

"Kenapa aku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dengan foraging!" Tukas Tetsuya bernada jutek.

"Ceh! Aku tahu kalo Tetsuya Cupu apa-apa tidak tahu! Tapi daripada kau hanya nganggur, enak sendiri nggak kerja apa-apa, makanya kuberi tugas untuk mencatat! Itu aja udah yang paling mudah! Biar nanti yang nyari bahan makanan plus nebak namanya jadi tugasku! Mengerti?" Katanya sambil menepuk dadanya penuh kebanggaan.

Tetsuya terperangah.

Tetsuya familiar dengan perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat ini, ketika memandang seorang anak yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai musuhnya justru kali ini terasa begitu menenangkan. Semua kecemasan seakan hilang dari hati Tetsuya.

Perasaan percaya itu menguasai hatinya tanpa permisi.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika begini?

Tetsuya meremat erat buku tulis di genggamannya tanpa sadar.

Di dalam salah satu ingatannya yang berkabut, ia melihat seorang bocah kecil, berjongkok seorang diri di sudut ruang yang keseluruhannya putih. Menangis terisak tanpa teman. Ia melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar, meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, Tetsuya tahu jika anak itu tengah menangis.

Tentu saja Tetsuya tahu itu, karena bocah kecil itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu.

Ia selalu seperti itu semenjak dirinya terperangkap dalam jebakan Pangeran Kacamata. Sendirian, menangis, dan selalu terkucilkan.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Ruangan itu kosong dalam penglihatan Tetsuya, seluruhnya putih dan berkabut. Sampai sebuah cahaya yang benderang muncul dari belakang si bocah kecil yang terisak. Bagaikan sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari pintu yang terbuka.

Bocah kecil lain masuk dan berjalan mantap mendekati Tetsuya kecil. Bocah lelaki dengan bagian leher keatas tertutup bayangan hitam.

Siapa?

Tanpa suara, Tetsuya tahu si bocah itu mengajak Tetsuya kecil berbicara. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat mulut kecil itu bergerak-gerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tetsuya kecil akhirnya mendongak dan menoleh ke arah bocah lelaki lain.

Dan Tetsuya membelalakan matanya kala melihat wajah Tetsuya kecil yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menerima uluran tangan si bocah lelaki itu. Keduanya pun berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Ah ya, Tetsuya ingat sekarang. Dulu dia memiliki satu teman kecil ketika di sekolah dasar. Satu-satunya anak yang tidak mengejeknya dan masih bersedia mengajaknya bermain.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak ingat nama dan wajah si teman kecil.

Kenapa aku harus mengingat kenangan itu di saat seperti ini?

Tawa bergema di sekitarnya mengembalikan kesadaran Tetsuya. Siswa-siswa dari kelas lain sudah mulai dengan kegiatannya, bersiap untuk memasuki hutan dan memulai acara foraging pagi itu.

Tidak begitu dengan siswa kelas 7-C. Mereka masih asyik mengerumuni Akashi, bercanda tawa dengan begitu riangnya. Wajah mereka semua terlihat begitu cerah dan tak jarang gelak tawa mengiringi obrolan seru mereka.

Akashi Seijuuro ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Menanggapi seluruh obrolan kawan-kawannya, ikut tertawa dengan setiap gurauan dari temannya, dan menjawab seluruh kelakaran sahabatnya dengan selorohan yang tak kalah lucu. Lengan teman-temannya bergantian merangkuli akrab bahunya.

Tetsuya mengawasinya dari luar rombongan. Berdiri sedikit jauh dari kerumunan tapi masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Masih bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya dengan begitu leluasa.

Ah benar, kenapa rasa hangat itu begitu familiar baginya, rasa hangat dari Akashi-kun sama seperti perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan bocah lelaki dalam ingatan tadi. Perasaan hangat yang pernah ia rasakan jauh sebelum hari ini.

Rasanya... terlalu menyenangkan.

つづく

Otanjoubi omedetou for my dear prince, Akashi Seijuuro

Karena saking nganggurnya tahun ini aku bisa ngasih sedikit kado ultah buat suami sejuta umat satu ini

Just a little fanfic about you and Tetsuya-kun because you are my OTP, I Loooooveee youuuuuu!!!

Fanfic yang hanya terdiri dari dua chapter ini aku harapkan bisa sedikit menghibur teman-temanku pecinta AkaKuro di manapun kalian berada

Next Chapter will released in same day, mungkin sore nanti paling lambat malam ini.

Kuroko no Basuke it's over now but their greatest story always in our heart, let's waiting to the other event about them! And please, keep love AkaKuro till the end!!!

Arigatou, minna~ aku akan senang sekali jika kalian menyukai fanfic abal ini apalagi sampai bersedia meninggalkan review, saran dan kritik akan sangat berguna bagiku.

Salam

SasShin


	2. Chapter 2

Title : That Day In Kyoto

Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya ( AkaKuro )

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, School, Slice of Life

Rated : K - T

Warning : Boys Love, shonen ai, BxB, typos, sedikit unsur pembullyan, bahasa non formal, cerita fantasi yang gagal, humor garing, dll

Silahkan membaca dengan resiko ditanggung anda sendiri.

If you hate something like this, boys love, AkaKuro, etc please leave and don't give a flame about my OTP!

*

It's better to be HATED for what you are, than to be LOVED for what you are not

SasShin Present

Enjoy reading

*

Tetsuya memang pernah berpikir begitu beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan anak itu benar-benar menyesali pemikirannya itu saat ini.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menyebutkan ciri-ciri jamur liar ini! Awas saja kalo Tetsuya minta diulang lagi!"

Akashi Seijuuro berdiri menjulang di depan Tetsuya sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap rendah Tetsuya yang hanya bisa berjongkok lelah.

"Itu karena Akashi- _kun_ terlalu cepat ngomongnya! Aku ketinggalan buat mencatatnya jadinya!" gumam Tetsuya membela diri. Enak saja dirinya dibentak-bentak begitu.

"Ceh! Lelet banget sih nulisnya! Apa-apanya Tetsuya selalu lelet!" Ejek Akashi sambil menggeleng-geleng lelah seperti seorang guru yang heran dengan kebodohan muridnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Akashi dan Tetsuya melakukan pencarian bahan makanan liar di hutan. Sudah cukup banyak juga yang sudah mereka kumpulkan. Catatan tugas _foraging_ pun sudah hampir menghabiskan tiga lembar halaman buku.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro, ia benar-benar tahu banyak jenis jamur dan sayur-sayuran liar hanya dari ciri-ciri yang ia dapatkan di sekolah. Tetsuya hanya mampu tercengang melihat kecerdasan Akashi, hal itu juga yang membuatnya kadang lupa untuk mencatat setiap penjelasan Akashi. Alhasil, Tetsuya selalu meminta Akashi untuk mengulangi lagi dan berakhir dirinya yang diejek terus-terusan oleh anak laki-laki yang bersangkutan.

Dua kantong plastik berada di masing-masing tangan Akashi. Berisi jamur dan sayur-sayuran yang mereka dapatkan dari kegiatan _foraging_. Bahan makanan itulah yang akan mereka bagi bersama teman sekelas sekaligus sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Tetsuya khawatir, apakah bahan makanan itu benar-benar bisa mereka makan, dan Akashi dengan yakin menjawab bisa, hal itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit merasa lega. Dengan senyum lebar, Akashi mengatakan jika kelas mereka lah yang akan memiliki menu sarapan terenak. Tetsuya diam-diam tersenyum senang di belakang Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Tetsuya dan Akashi menghentikan langkah mereka ketika di depan mereka sudah berdiri tiga anak laki-laki seumuran keduanya. Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah lah yang tadi baru saja memanggil Akashi.

Tetsuya tahu anak laki-laki itu, walaupun Tetsuya lupa namanya tapi Tetsuya ingat wajahnya. Anak itu adalah siswa kelas B, kelas yang berada persis di samping kelasnya. Anak laki-laki berwajah manis dengan rambut secoklat kacang almond. Dia begitu populer di sekolahnya.

"Kau?" Akashi hendak bertanya.

"Furihata Kouki. Dari kelas 7-B. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_!" Ucap anak itu sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

Anak itu berbicara dengan suara yang begitu tenang, tapi Tetsuya tahu jika anak itu tidak setenang yang terlihat. Kedua kaki anak itu bergetar, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan yang meremat kuat kain celananya. Anak itu terlihat sangat gemetar... atau gugup?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi santai sekali.

Cukup lama pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Tetsuya sampai bisa melihat kerutan tidak sabar di kening anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Kedua teman anak bernama Furihata itu terlihat tengah membisiki sesuatu, dan akhirnya Furihata berjalan mendekat. Dengan tangan terulur ke hadapan Akashi. Sebuah amplop putih tergenggam erat di tangan Furihata.

"Apa ini? Surat cinta?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengamati si amplop dengan kening berkerut.

"Ti tidak! Bukan! I ini hanya... " Furihata spontan menjawab dengan gelagapan.

Tetsuya tidak suka melihatnya. Tapi Tetsuya masih diam saja di belakang Akashi.

"Pokoknya, Akashi- _kun_ terima saja dulu! Nanti setelah sarapan selesai, mohon dibaca suratnya!"

Karena Akashi tidak kunjung menerima si amplop, Furihata dengan gusar segera melesakan surat naas itu ke tangan Akashi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Tetsuya melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Furihata ketika anak itu berlari melewatinya.

"Oi!" Akashi mencoba memanggil tapi sia-sia karena ketiga anak itu sudah pergi menjauh. "Ceh! Baru kali ini ada yang memberiku surat cinta dengan cara tidak sopan begini!" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, Akashi membolak-balik amplop di tangannya dengan raut muka heran.

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ sudah sering dapat surat cinta?" Tanya Tetsuya tanpa sadar.

"Iyalah! Emangnya Tetsuya!" Jawab Akashi sambil meleletkan lidah. Tetsuya cemberut karenanya.

Ternyata bukan hanya di kelas saja Akashi menjadi pusat perhatian, ternyata di seluruh sekolah pun anak itu menjadi incaran. Sepertinya selama ini memang hanya dirinya saja yang tidak menyadari betapa kerennya anak laki-laki itu, karena yang Tetsuya tahu Akashi hanyalah anak laki-laki yang nakal dan gemar sekali menjahilinya.

Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk memperhatikan Akashi Seijuuro lebih seksama. Tubuh khas remaja lelaki yang tengah dalam pertumbuhan, dengan tinggi yang tidak begitu jauh darinya, namun memiliki masa otot maskulin yang ideal di setiap bagian tubuhnya membuatnya begitu sedap dipandang mata. Rambut merah cerah yang selalu tampak bersih dan sehat, kulit putih bersih -walaupun tidak seputih dirinya-, mata sewarna rambutnya yang selalu mengerling jenaka, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang selalu menyeringai jahil kepadanya, tapi tidak jarang pula senyum tulus lahir dari sana. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Akashi Seijuuro itu adalah cowok keren, baik fisik maupun kecerdasan, berasal dari keluarga kaya pula. Walaupun Tetsuya masih belum bisa menerima jika ada yang bilang keren juga tingkah lakunya. Tidak!

Tapi, dilihat dari manapun anak itu memang keren, kan? Bahkan dilihat dari belakang begini.

Tetsuya menatap lama punggung itu. Dari sinilah tempat Tetsuya sering menatap Akashi. Punggung lebar yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin mengenang sesuatu. Menariknya dalam perasaan yang begitu familiar. Rasa aman dan merasa begitu dilindungi yang pernah ia rasakan entah kapan. Seperti punggung Pelindung Tetsuya yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Tetsuya menatap sendu amplop putih yang kini tengah dimasukan ke saku celana oleh Akashi.

"Sudah sesiang ini ternyata, kita kembali ke penginapan saja yuk!" Akashi berbalik untuk melihat Tetsuya. Anak biru itu tengah menunduk dalam sampai-sampai dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu. "Tetsuya?"

"Apakah, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Haaah?" Akashi mengorek kuping dengan ekspresi lucu. Anak itu membungkuk sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya. "Oiii, Cupu! Kau baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau kesambet setan gunung makanya bicara aneh begitu!" Lanjutnya sambil mendorong kening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memukul tangan Akashi.

Seperti Pelindung Tetsuya apanya?! Sudah jelas sangat berbeda. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya menyesali pemikirannya.

"Bakashi!" Rutuk Tetsuya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri keheranan.

"Ish! Malah main tinggal lagi! Oiii, Cupu!" Teriak Akashi sambil berlari menyusul Tetsuya.

*

Kelas 7-C pesta besar pagi itu. Akashi dan Tetsuya kembali lebih cepat dari anak-anak kelas lain, membawa begitu banyak bahan makanan dan catatan tugas yang mengagumkan. Dengan rasa terima kasih yang teramat besar setiap kelompok kelas C segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan mengumpulkan kepada Nijimura- _sensei_ tepat waktu.

Guru muda yang biasanya tampak kesal dan dongkol jika berurusan dengan kelas perwaliannya itu kali ini terlihat begitu senang. Bahkan sebagai ungkapan rasa bangganya, guru muda berusia 24 tahun itu memberikan dua kilo daging sapi untuk dipanggang bersama-sama dengan anak-anak didiknya. Tidak ada satupun siswa kelas C yang tidak gembira, bahkan Tetsuya yang pendiam, penyendiri, dan selalu berwajah datar kini ikut bergabung dalam keceriaan itu. Tertawa bebas, selalu berdiri di samping anak laki-laki berambut merah cerah bagaikan bayangan.

Mengabaikan celotehan absurd duo Aoki, Akashi melirik Tetsuya yang kini tengah berusaha keras menggigit daging yang masih sedikit alot. Wajah putih itu terlihat lebih merona pagi itu. Mata yang biasanya kosong kini nampak berbinar menyilaukan. Gerak tubuhnya pun kembali melincah dan tidak malu lagi menunjukan ekspresi. Tanpa sadar Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah!" Bisiknya begitu pelan.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, tangan panjangnya terulur dan segera mencuri cubitan pada pipi seputih salju si bocah biru.

"Ah, _itta_!" Pekik Tetsuya sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja mendapat jawilan nakal si musuh bebuyutan. Daging yang dari tadi susah payah ia taklukan terjatuh tak berdaya ke tanah yang kotor. "Apa sih?! Ngajak berantem?" Deliknya menatap Akashi berang.

"Males banget berantem sama Tetsuya! Buang-buang tenaga saja!" Balas Akashi sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Senyum jahil begitu jelas terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Si bocah merah kembali fokus mengikuti perbincangan bersama geng-nya. Namun, tangan itu menarik lengan Tetsuya mendekat dan tangan yang kuat itu merangkul pundak Tetsuya penuh kehangatan.

Tentu saja Tetsuya kaget, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena kemudian wajah manis itu melembut kembali. Menyambut rangkulan tangan Akashi dengan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ke pinggang Akashi. Ikut andil dalam obrolan seru di pagi yang cerah itu.

Akashi benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan amplop putih dalam saku celananya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,

Sepasang mata mengamati momen bahagia itu dari kejauhan. Mengamati bagaimana tangan-tangan itu saling berangkulan dengan begitu akrabnya.

*

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak cengeng lagi!"

Pangeran Kacamata kembali menemui Tetsuya. Ruangan serba putih kembali menjadi latar pertemuan mereka.

"Aku memang berusaha untuk tidak cengeng lagi! Berusaha untuk tidak akan menangis lagi!" Sahut Tetsuya dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Heee~ mengesankan! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin berubah?" Pangeran Kacamata yang jelek kembali bertanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku ingin berubah agar aku terbebas dari sihirmu! Karena aku membencimu!" Jawab Tetsuya mulai emosi. Suara tawa Pangeran Kacamata terdengar begitu keras di ruangan kosong itu.

" _Are_ ~ Tetsuya yang manis tidak mau jujur pada perasaannya. Bukannya kau berusaha menghilangkan cengengmu itu karena Tetsuya sedang jatuh cinta?" Pancing makhluk misterius itu dengan seringai jahat di wajah berbentuk kacamatanya. "Siapa itu namanya? Ah, Akashi Seijuuro- _kun_ , _dane_ ~?" lanjutnya sambil menjetikan jari-jarinya.

Wajah Tetsuya memucat. Anak itu tidak senang ketika Pangeran Kacamata menyebutkan nama Akashi- _kun_.

"Diam kau, Pangeran jelek!" Bentak Tetsuya dengan wajah menunjukan rasa tidak suka yang kentara.

"Jadi benar, ya?" Seperti tidak peduli dengan reaksi Tetsuya, Pangeran Kacamata itu tertawa dengan puasnya. "Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana ya kalau Akashi-kunmu itu tahu kalau Tetsuya memiliki rasa menjijikan itu buat dia?" Si Pangeran kembali melanjutkan.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Tetsuya mengepal erat. Gigi-giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"Dia pasti malu sekali karena disukai oleh anak jelek berkacamata bulat seperti Tetsuya! Dia pasti akan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Tetsuya yang buruk rupa!" Ucapnya sambil mengamati Tetsuya yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar menahan emosi. "Ketika hal itu terjadi, apakah Tetsuya masih bisa berusaha untuk kuat? Apakah Tetsuya tidak akan menangis?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan menjauh hanya gara-gara itu!" Tukas Tetsuya masih dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "Karena dia... dia adalah anak yang baik!" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Benarkah? Bukannya dari dulu Tetsuya selalu mengatakan kalau Akashi- _kun_ itu anak yang sangat nakal?" Tanya Pangeran Kacamata dengan wajah mengejek.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Akashi- _kun_ , jadi diam saja!" Bentak Tetsuya sambil berusaha untuk memukul si Pangeran Kacamata. Makhluk aneh itu menghilang sebelum Tetsuya berhasil menyentuhnya. Menghilang dengan meninggalkan suara tawa yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tetsuya terdiam menatap ruangan yang kosong. Walaupun dirinya berusaha mengelak, setiap kata-kata dari Pangeran Kacamata tadi berhasil mengusik hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal menyembunyikan perasaanku dari Akashi- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ tidak perlu tahu perasaanku!" Bisiknya.

*

"Haaah"

Tetsuya melirik Akashi yang kini menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Daun-daunnya melindungi keduanya dari teriknya sinar matahari Kyoto siang itu. Wajah remaja tampan itu terlihat sangat bosan dan mengantuk, berkali-kali anak itu menguap.

"Kita harus bergegas, Akashi- _kun_! Kita hanya diberi waktu sampai jam 5 sore nanti, kalau kita tidak segera menyelesaikan tugasnya kita tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk bersenang-senang di Kiyomizudera ini!" Kata Tetsuya yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah papan berisi informasi Kuil Kiyomizudera.

Ya, setelah acara _foraging_ dan makan bersama, anak-anak itu diberi tugas untuk memilih salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Kyoto dan membuat laporannya. Tempat-tempat wisatanya sudah ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah, tentunya tempat yang paling dekat dengan penginapan mereka. Masing-masing kelompok diwajibkan memilih satu tempat wisata yang dilakukan dengan undian.

Akashi dan Tetsuya mendapat Kuil Kiyomizudera sebagai tugas mereka.

Tetsuya yang baru pertama kali ini mendatangi salah satu kuil yang paling terkenal di Kyoto, atau bahkan di Jepang itu sangat bersemangat. Tetsuya berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin agar dia bisa segera mengelilingi tempat wisata terindah itu dan mengabadikannya dengan berfoto di setiap sudut kuil.

Tapi lihatlah rekan kelompoknya itu, bukannya membantunya justru bersantai-santai dan hanya berteduh di bawah pohon. Sama sekali tidak mau membantunya. Tetsuya jadi kesal sekali.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bosan sekali ke sini! Orangtuaku sering sekali mengajakku ke sini sampai aku bosan!" Katanya, ia kembali menguap lebar. "Cepatlah catat semua informasi tentang tempat wisata ini, setelah itu kita pergi menyusul Daiki dan Ryota! Sial, mereka dapat Istana Nijo, padahal aku juga ingin ke sana. Baru sekali aku ke tempat itu, perpustakaannya keren banget!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hee, tidak mau! Aku juga sudah sangat lama ingin ke sini! Ini pertama kalinya aku ke kuil Kiyomizudera! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku puas berkeliling dan berfoto di Kiyomisu no Butai (panggung Kiyomizudera), menyaksikan keindahan kota Kyoto dari atas kuil itu adalah impianku, Akashi- _kun_!" Sahut Tetsuya cepat.

"Tetsuya bisa mencarinya di internet! Banyak, tinggal pilih dari berbagai sumber. Lagian tempat ini sangat luas dan menanjak, Tetsuya pasti pingsan duluan sebelum sampai ke atas!" Ejek Akashi sambil menyamankan dirinya, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Mungkin bersiap untuk tidur siang.

"Tidak mau! Akashi- _kun_ saja yang cari istana apa tadi itu di internet!" Tolak Tetsuya ngotot.

"Nijo Palace itu lebih seperti museum, banyak benda-benda peninggalan sejarah jadi banyak tempat yang dilarang untuk berfoto. Begitu juga dengan perpustakaannya, aku tidak mungkin dapat gambarnya di internet," sahut Akashi yang kini sudah mulai memejamkan mata. "Ya udah, kuberi waktu satu jam untuk Tetsuya berkeliling! Aku tunggu di sini!" Lanjutnya sambil membuat gestur mengusir orang dengan tangannya.

Tetsuya manyun. Menatap sengit Akashi yang sudah PW di bawah pohon.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan papan yang memperlihatkan denah kuil, dan langsung mendesah lelah ketika melihat betapa besar dan luasnya tempat itu. Mana cukup jika cuma satu jam saja. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Akashi yang sudah mulai mendengkur pelan.

Akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke Panggung Kiyomizudera. Tempat yang paling banyak dikunjungi karena dari tempat itu kita bisa melihat seluruh kota Kyoto dari ketinggian. Sudah sangat lama Tetsuya ingin ke sana, ingin mengambil gambar dirinya dengan latar kota Kyoto dari kejauhan.

Meletakan catatan yang sudah ia buat di samping Akashi, Tetsuya segera bergegas sebelum waktunya habis.

"Jangan sampai telat!"

Tetsuya kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi yang ternyata masih terjaga. Mengangguk mantap dan kaki-kaki kecil itu pun berlari menjauh.

Akashi mengawasi tubuh kecil itu sampai menghilang di keramaian pengunjung.

"Tetsuya _baakaa_!" Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

*

Rasa lelahnya seakan hilang ketika kaki-kakinya menjejak di lantai kayu itu. Keringatnya terasa langsung mengering ketika angin lembut itu membelai wajahnya. Seluruh perasaan negatif yang ada di dalam hatinya seakan lenyap ketika matanya memandang takjub pemandangan alam yang disajikan oleh Kiyomizu no Butai. Tidak ingin kalah dari pengunjung lain, Tetsuya segera mencari spot terbagus untuk mengambil foto. Tubuh kecilnya menyelinap dengan gesit di antara tubuh besar para pengunjung.

Berdiri di depan pagar kayu yang setinggi dadanya, Tetsuya sudah mendapatkan spot terbagus. Dengan ponselnya, anak laki-laki berambut biru itu segera mengabadikan apa yang ia lihat ke dalam kamera. Beberapa kali mengambil foto dengan dirinya berada di dalamnya. Tersenyum lebar tanpa sungkan di depan kamera, begitu berbeda dengan Tetsuya biasanya. Tetsuya tidak peduli.

Setelah puas, dan mungkin sudah beberapa puluh foto yang ia ambil, Tetsuya memutuskan kembali ke tempat di mana Akashi menunggunya. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya yang masih menyala. Hampir 45 menit ia menghabiskan waktu berfoto, ia benar-benar akan dimarahi kalau tidak segera menemui Akashi.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang lagi! Saat itulah aku akan puas mengunjungimu!" Janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya kembali, Tetsuya segera bergegas, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Sampai seorang remaja berambut coklat cerah menghentikan langkahnya.

Furihata Kouki, anak laki-laki yang memberikan surat kepada Akashi pagi tadi.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya. Wajahnya dingin dan tidak ada sedikitpun keramahan dari sana.

"Ma maaf, tapi aku sudah ditunggu teman. Kami akan pergi ke tempat lain," sahut Tetsuya sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Melewati Furihata yang masih berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ kan? Kalian akan pergi ke Istana Nijo," suara Furihata kembali terdengar.

Kali ini Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, namun belum bersedia berbalik. "Teman-teman Akashi- _kun_ berada di Istana Nijo, seharusnya Akashi- _kun_ juga. Tapi dia justru terjebak di tempat ini karena kamu!" Lanjutnya sambil berbalik menghadap punggung Tetsuya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, lagi-lagi kedua tangan Tetsuya terkepal. Tetsuya tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Akashi- _kun_ sedang menunggunya di bawah.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini, karena aku yakin Akashi- _kun_ dan yang lainnya tidak mungkin mengatakan secara langsung di hadapanmu,"

Suara para pengunjung tidak lagi Tetsuya dengar. Walaupun tidak ingin, tetapi satu demi satu kata-kata Furihata memasuki telinganya dengan begitu jelasnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ sudah diberikan hak untuk memilih kelompok dan tugas selama kunjungan wisata ini, tapi dia justru harus mengalami berbagai kesulitan karena adanya dirimu. Dia juga tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman gengnya karena harus mengikutimu, harus menjadi bahan gosip dan mendengar berbagai rumor yang kurang sedap karenamu. Aku tahu itu semua pilihan dari Akashi- _kun_ sendiri, tapi aku merasa sedih karena Akashi- _kun_ harus menerima semua itu. Jika dia tidak bersamamu, dia akan sebebas dulu, bisa melakukan semua yang ia suka seperti dulu, tidak perlu mendapatkan cibiran karena terlalu dekat dengan anak aneh sepertimu. Maaf, aku tidak membencimu hanya saja aku kurang suka jika kau membawa pengaruh buruk pada Akashi- _kun_. Sebelum siswa lain yang datang untuk memberimu peringatan, aku memilih memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tolong jaga jarak dari Akashi- _kun_ , demi kebaikan Akashi- _kun_ dan demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Kuroko!"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga. Tetsuya sudah menunggu itu dari orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Walaupun Tetsuya sudah menduganya, rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan. Furihata Kouki menunduk sekali kepadanya dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisiknya kepada angin yang berhembus pelan di atas kuil Kiyomizudera.

Ia tidak takut kepada Furihata dan ancamannya. Dia hanya membenarkan kata-kata dari anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun Tetsuya menyadarinya, bagaimana rumor aneh tersebar di seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Kata-kata ejekan yang dialamatkan kepada Akashi hanya karena memilih berteman dengannya.

Hanya saja selama ini Tetsuya mengabaikannya karena Akashi dan teman dekatnya selalu bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Tetsuya hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa lagi.

"Bagaimana ini?"

*

15.33.

Sudah hampir dua jam Tetsuya pergi dan setengah jam lebih Akashi Seijuuro menunggu dengan kesal.

"Memang pura-pura lupa atau keasyikan foto sih tuh anak?" Rutuknya kesal.

Sudah sejak tadi Akashi ingin menyusul, tapi takutnya berselisih jalan dengan Tetsuya. Ingin menghubungi, Akashi sadar jika ia tidak mempunyai alamat email Tetsuya, dan lagi Akashi ingat jika ponselnya disita Nijimura- _sensei_ karena kedapatan bermain game ketika sang guru memberi pengarahan sebelum kegiatan dimulai. Lengkap sudah kesialannya. Kini yang bisa dilakukan Akashi hanya misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Awas saja kalau si Cupu datang, aku cubit kedua pipinya dan kujambak rambutnya sampai rontok!" Ancamnya kejam.

Lelah, Akashi mendudukan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Menatap tidak minat lalu lalang pengunjung yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral dan satu _cup_ es krim, Akashi tidak mampu lagi menahan kesabarannya. Dua jam lebih Tetsuya pergi dan baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membuatnya menunggu.

"Cukup sudah!"

Akashi berdiri dan bergegas menuju ruang pengumuman, ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau Tetsuya malu atau marah nanti gara-gara namanya akan bergema ke sekeliling tempat wisata. Bahkan kalau bisa, Akashi ingin dialah yang berbicara di speaker dan menghina bocah itu agar didengar oleh semua pengunjung. Itulah akibatnya sudah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro kesal.

Tanpa sadar seringaian keji muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Pemberitahuan. Kepada pengunjung yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dimohon segera ke ruang informasi karena sudah ditunggu temannya. Sekali lagi, kepada pengunjung yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dimohon segera ke ruang informasi karena sudah ditunggu temannya, terima kasih!"

Pengumuman itu terdengar jelas di telinga Tetsuya. Anak itu tengah duduk meringkuk di sebuah gazebo kecil di tepi kolam. Diam dan ketakutan. Ingin segera berlari ke tempat Akashi berada tapi terikat dengan rasa bersalah. Tetsuya benci sekali dengan perasaan sesaknya saat ini. Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi wajah manisnya, pasti Pangeran Kacamata senang sekali melihatnya begitu.

"Berisik, Akashi- _kun_!" Bisiknya sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

Keindahan kuil Kiyomizudera tak lagi menarik bagi Tetsuya. Hanya wajah marah dan kecewa Akashi-kun yang terbayang di pikirannya. Saat ini pasti Akashi sedang menahan kesal karena menunggunya terlalu lama dan sedang merencanakan hukuman yang jahat kepadanya. Membayangkannya saja entah kenapa justru membuat Tetsuya ingin tersenyum.

Akashi memang sering mengancamnya dengan kata-kata yang kejam, tapi dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mempraktikannya. Jitakan dan cubitan yang ia berikan pun tidak pernah keras, tidak pernah benar-benar sampai menyakitinya. Jika selama ini dirinya sampai menangis, itu hanya karena Tetsuya saja yang terlalu cengeng dan penakut.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak sekasar bicaranya! Dia bahkan penuh kelembutan!" Ucapnya terisak. "Anak sebaik itu, tidak seharusnya direpotkan oleh anak sepertiku!"

Pengumuman yang sama kembali terulang, bergema di setiap sudut tempat wisata.

"Tapi jika tidak ada Akashi- _kun_ , apakah aku bisa sekuat ini? Siapa yang akan membantuku dan melindungiku?"

Air mata semakin deras mengalir, membasahi wajah manis itu.

'Hahahahaha Tetsuya masih saja cengeng, sama sekali tidak pantas bersama si Pelindung Tetsuya itu!' Pangeran Kacamata berbicara di pikirannya.

'Kau sudah berjanji untuk jadi kuat, ternyata cuma omong doang!' Masih Pangeran Kacamata yang berbicara.

'Sendirian saja terus sampai Tetsuya tua nanti! Orang jelek memang akan selalu ditinggalkan!' Suara tawa sang Pangeran terdengar keras di kepala Tetsuya.

Kali ini Tetsuya hanya diam, tidak berani membela diri karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Kacamata adalah benar.

"Oi, Tetsuya Cupu! 10 menit kau tidak muncul juga, aku yang akan datang mencarimu! Siap-siap saja kutelanjangi di depan umum kalau tertangkap!"

Tetsuya melebarkan matanya.

Itu suara Akashi Seijuuro. Suara dalam itu menelusup ke setiap sudut tempat wisata, menyapa para pengunjung dengan suara ciri khasnya, menimbulkan gelak tawa pengunjung dengan kelucuannya, ditambah perdebatan tidak penting dengan petugas informasi yang masih bisa didengar semua orang.

Setiap pengunjung yang berada di dekat Tetsuya semuanya tertawa karena pengumuman kocak itu. Tetsuya kembali hanya bisa diam di bawah kemilau seorang Akashi, bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja bisa menghadirkan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

"Aku ingin bertemu, ingin melihat Akashi- _kun_!" seru Tetsuya sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Meskipun terdengar egois, Tetsuya tetap akan menemui Akashi. Tetsuya tetap ingin bersama dengan Akashi, karena kini Tetsuya sudah yakin jika memang Akashi lah si Pelindung Tetsuya yang ia cari itu. Karena bersama Akashi lah Tetsuya bisa berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik.

Kini dengan mantap Tetsuya berlari ke tempat Akashi berada. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, Tetsuya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi sekarang.

*

Akashi kembali ke kursi dekat papan informasi, tempat pertama kali ia dan Tetsuya bersama. Akashi hanya bisa berharap Tetsuya segera datang, karena ia sudah diusir dari ruang informasi gara-gara keributan yang ia timbulkan tadi. Untuk meminta pengumuman kembali rasanya sudah tidak mungkin.

 _Namun di atas itu semua, Akashi lebih berharap jika Tetsuya benar-benar masih di area kuil Kiyomizudera, bukan karena sudah pergi meninggalkannya._

Tetesan air satu demi satu membasahi tanah beton kuil, para pengunjung bergegas mencari tempat berlindung. Halaman kuil yang tadi terisi penuh oleh pengunjung kini nampak lengang. Hanya Akashi yang masih duduk anteng di kursi taman, menatap hampa taman indah di depannya.

*

Tetsuya semakin mempercepat larinya ketika dirasakan tetesan air mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Semoga Akashi- _kun_ masih mau menungguku!" Doanya tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Tangga demi tangga sudah Tetsuya lewati, apalagi dengan adanya hujan membuat jalan Tetsuya lebih mudah karena dia tidak perlu menghindari hilir mudik pengunjung. Tapi Tetsuya harus lebih berhati-hati karena air hujan membuat tangga yang ia pijak lebih licin.

Namun untuk saat ini, bagi Tetsuya hal semacam itu tidak ada dalam kepalanya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan larinya, dan karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Akashi, kaki Tetsuya tergelincir dan tidak bisa dicegah lagi tubuh kecilnya jatuh menggelinding sepanjang tangga kuil. Pandangannya berubah gelap, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Terasa begitu lama sampai akhirnya tubuh kecilnya berhenti berputar dan jatuh terkulai di lantai beraspal. Kepalanya pusing, dan ia bisa merasakan jika hidung, mulut, dan keningnya berdarah. Belum lagi seluruh tubuhnya yang pasti lecet-lecet.

"Akashi- _kun_..." lirihnya sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuhnya.

Susah payah Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, hujan yang sangat deras membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya warna abu-abu dan bayangan-bayangan abstrak yang kini dilihatnya.

Sontak Tetsuya menyentuh wajahnya.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada lagi Pangeran Kacamata di wajahnya. Ia sudah menghancurkan Pangeran Kacamata, dan kini ia menerima kutukan itu. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat apapun.

Dengan kalut tangan-tangan kecilnya meraba seluruh tanah di sekitarnya, berharap bisa menemukan Pangeran Kacamata walaupun hanya serpihannya saja.

"Tolong! Bantu aku mencari kacamataku, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun tanpa kacamataku!" Triaknya, berusaha mengalahkan derasnya air hujan. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, Tetsuya merangkak mengais-ngais tanah mencari kacamatanya.

'Selesai sudah! Kau sudah hancur sekarang, Tetsuya!' Suara Pangeran Kacamata menyapa telinganya. Hanya suaranya saja, tidak ada sosok sang Pangeran di mana pun.

Atau Tetsuya saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Jangan! Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan lagi! Aku hanya ingin menemui Akashi- _kun_ dan minta maaf padanya!" Pinta Tetsuya terisak keras.

'Kau sudah merusak tubuhku! Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?'

"Kumohon!"

Di bawah derasnya hujan sore hari di kota Kyoto, Tetsuya menangis kencang.

Banyak hal yang membuat Tetsuya menangis sejak dulu. Dia penakut, dia yang begitu sensitif, dan dirinya yang manja. Tapi sore itu, Tetsuya menangis bukan karena itu semua. Tetsuya menangis karena merasa sudah kehilangan harapan dan kebahagiaannya.

Dia sudah kalah. Kalah dari Pangeran Kacamata, kalah dari dirinya yang cengeng dan penakut, dan... kalah dari Furihata Kouki.

Tetsuya ingat, dulu di saat semua orang mendekatinya dengan berbagai macam pujian, ada satu anak laki-laki yang justru hanya diam di tempat duduknya, menatapnya dengan cara biasa, memilih apapun yang tidak ia pilih, dan berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Tidak pernah mencoba mendekatinya dengan cara yang sama seperti siswa-siswa lainnya. Itulah yang membuat Tetsuya tidak begitu mengingat sosoknya.

Tetsuya ingat, saat-saat di mana dirinya berubah menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Semua siswa yang dulu mengikutinya bagaikan seorang pelayan menjadi berbalik mengucilkannya. Membuang muka ketika dirinya butuh bantuan, menghina dirinya ketika dirinya butuh dukungan. Anak laki-laki yang selalu diam di tempat duduknya adalah satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang tidak ikut tertawa, satu-satunya anak yang tidak menghinanya, anak yang hanya akan diam ketika dia terpilih menjadi teman kelompok Tetsuya gara-gara tidak ada satu pun yang mau, dan satu-satunya anak yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Soalnya Tetsuya cengeng si, semakin Tetsuya cengeng mereka akan semakin mengganggu Tetsuya!" Begitu kata anak itu.

"Lagipula, apa salahnya pakai kacamata? Bukannya Tetsuya jadi bisa melihat lebih jelas?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak manis lagi, makanya tidak ada yang mau temenan sama Tetsuya lagi karena Tetsuya jelek!" Tetsuya menjawab dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Emmm, siapa yang bilang begitu?" Akhirnya dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Pangeran Kacamata, dialah yang sudah mengutuk Tetsuya jadi jelek dan aneh begini," jawab Tetsuya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Pangeran Kacamata? Siapa dia?" Tanya si anak laki-laki baik hati dengan wajah terkejut. Lucu sekali.

"Ini!" Tetsuya menunjuk kacamata bulat besar miliknya. "Dialah Pangeran Kacamata! Makhluk jahat yang akan selalu membuat Tetsuya menderita!"

"Heee?"

Anak itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati kacamata Tetsuya. Serius sekali. Tetsuya hanya berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Tetsuya pelan.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali sebuah kacamata biasa," jawab anak itu sambil memundurkan wajahnya kembali.

"Pangeran Kacamata memang tidak akan muncul sembarangan," kata Tetsuya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Keduanya terdiam. Anak itu mengamati Tetsuya yang kelihatan sangat sedih. Tiba-tiba anak itu berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya. Anak itu berkacak pinggang, dan menatap Tetsuya dengan gagah. Kedua mata seindah buah delima itu menatap penuh keyakinan ke dalam mata biru Tetsuya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah lucu si bocah.

"Bilang pada Pangeran Kacamata itu, suatu hari nanti akulah yang akan melepaskan Tetsuya dari kutukannya! Dan aku tidak akan biarkan dia membuat Tetsuya sedih lagi!" Ucapnya dengan nada yakin. Tetsuya sampai terperangah melihatnya. "Jadi, Tetsuya... sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah kau harus bertahan dan berusaha agar tidak cengeng lagi ya!"

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan. Masih sama seperti tadi, dirinya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi Tetsuya bisa melihat bayangan anak kecil yang ia kenali sebagai anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya dulu. Anak yang pernah berjanji dengan gagahnya akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari Pangeran Kacamata. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Dan memakaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menempel di kedua matanya.

Akashi Seijuuro di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang tengah memasangkan kacamata kepadanya.

Tampan seperti biasanya dan wajah yang terlihat lembut, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang identik dengan sepasang mata milik teman kecilnya. Seperti dirinya, seluruh tubuh Akashi- _kun_ pun basah kuyup.

"Maaf, mungkin tidak begitu cocok karena ukuran minusnya berbeda. Tapi bersabarlah sebentar dengan itu!" Katanya sambil menjauhkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menengok ke samping kiri Tetsuya. Ia meraih kacamata Tetsuya yang sudah hancur. Lensa pecah dan tangkai sebelah kanan hilang. "Punyamu sudah rusak." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Tetsuya melepas kacamata yang dipakaikan Akashi dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Ah itu kacamataku, aku tidak terbiasa memakai kacamata makanya tidak pernah kupakai," kata Akashi menjelaskan.

Tetsuya memakainya kembali, menatap ke depan dan mendapati dirinya masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tidak bisa sejelas saat masih ada Pangeran Kacamata.

"Percuma saja, aku sudah menghancurkan Pangeran Kacamata, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi mulai sekarang!" Bisiknya sangat pelan, tertelan derasnya hujan.

"Hah? Kau masih percaya dengan kutukan Pangeran Kacamata itu?"

Tetsuya segera menoleh ke arah Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Dan setelahnya anak laki-laki itu tertawa keras dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya.

"Masih wajar dulu kau bilang begitu saat kelas 2 SD, tapi sekarang kita sudah SMP, Tetsuya! Tapi kau masih percaya cerita anak-anak begitu?" Katanya di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Akashi terus tertawa dengan gembiranya, tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali hujan yang masih mengguyuri keduanya. Di tengah tawanya, Akashi melirik Tetsuya yang entah kenapa dari tadi diam saja. Bukan wajah malu atau marah karena ditertawakan yang ia dapati, melainkan wajah penuh kejut dengan mata yang sudah dialiri air mata. Mata biru itu menatapnya inten, tapi Akashi masih bisa sedikit membaca adanya raut bahagia dan kelegaan di wajah manis itu.

"O oi, Cupu? Ke kenapa kau malah nangis gitu?" Tanya Akashi dengan tawa yang sudah hilang sama sekali.

Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya justru semakin keras menangis dan berhambur memeluk erat Akashi.

"Oiii!!! A ada apa? Aduuh kok malah makin keras sih?" Tanya Akashi panik. "Kau kesakitan ya? Ki kita kembali ke penginapan saja! Lukamu parah gitu sih makanya sakit!"

Tetsuya tidak peduli apapun lagi, dia pun tidak mendengarkan kata-kata panik Akashi. Saat ini Tetsuya benar-benar sedang sangat bahagia. Tetsuya merasakan telah menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

 _'Ternyata benar! Selama ini Akashi-kun lah orangnya! Terima kasih!'_ Ucapnya dari hati yang tulus.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah adanya Akashi Seijuuro di sisinya.

*

"Heh, kita akhirnya harus terjebak di sini gara-gara Tetsuya!"

Kini keduanya tengah menunggu hujan reda di pos informasi. Tubuh mereka sudah sedikit kering karena dipinjami handuk oleh paman petugas yang berjaga di ruang informasi itu. Dua cangkir susu hangat pun sudah tersaji untuk keduanya. Begitu juga dengan luka-luka di kaki dan tangan Tetsuya, sudah dibersihkan tapi belum sempat diobati karena di pos informasi tidak tersedia antiseptik.

" _Gomenasai_ ," bisik Tetsuya penuh rasa menyesal.

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngapain aja sih? Foto-foto aja sampai hampir tiga jam," sindir Akashi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tetsuya semakin menundukan kepala. "Untung nggak aku tinggal!"

Tetsuya benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi Tetsuya juga tidak ingin Akashi mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bahkan sampai punya pikiran kalau Tetsuya sudah pulang duluan tanpa pamit," kata-kata yang diucapkan secara pelan oleh Akashi itu membuat Tetsuya segera menoleh. Wajah murung Akashi menjadi pemandangan tidak menyenangkan bagi Tetsuya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!" Tukas Tetsuya cepat. Akashi terlihat terkejut. "Aku tidak mungkin pulang saat aku tahu Akashi- _kun_ sedang menungguku di sini!" Lanjutnya. Akashi mendengus tapi membuang wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus memberi kabar pada _sensei_ kalau kita masih di sini terjebak hujan. Mereka akan menjemput kita!" Kata Akashi beberapa saat kemudian. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, tapi HP-ku disita guru sialan itu!"

Akashi melirik Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya menatap polos.

"Kau bawa ponsel kan?" Tanya Akashi. Tetsuya mengangguk. Anak itu merogoh saku celana.

"Kuharap ponselku tidak ikut rusak terkena hujan," katanya sambil menyerahkan benda elektronik itu kepada Akashi.

"Kau punya alamat _email_ anak 7-C?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah mulai menghidupkan ponsel Tetsuya. Tersenyum geli ketika melihat wallpaper wajah bulat Tetsuya yang tengah menikmati segelas vanilla milkshake.

Tiba-tiba wajah Tetsuya memucat. Dengan lemas kepala biru muda itu menggeleng.

"Nijimura- _sensei_?" Tanya Akashi lagi dengan raut muka yang mulai terlihat kesal.

Wajah Tetsuya semakin memucat. Dengan gerakan yang semakin pelan dan terkesan patah-patah anak itu menggeleng. Akashi memejamkan mata menahan emosi. Tangannya mengepal kuat, meremat ponsel Tetsuya erat. Bahkan Tetsuya sempat khawatir jikalau ponselnya akan dibanting Akashi saking kesalnya.

"Untung tenagaku sudah terkuras karena hujan," katanya tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan. Tampak tengah berpikir keras. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai menarikan jari jemarinya di layar ponsel. Menekan sederet nomor. "Terpaksa deh!" Ucapnya sambil menempelkan benda kotak itu ke telinga.

Tetsuya memperhatikan Akashi sejak tadi. Ia tahu Akashi tengah menelepon seseorang dengan menggunakan ponselnya. Tetsuya sedikit penasaran, siapa yang tengah ditelepon Akashi.

"Shuuzo- _nii_ , ini aku Akashi!" Percakapan via telepon sudah tersambung. "Iya, maaf... aku dan Tetsuya masih di Kiyomizudera. Kami terjebak hujan,"

'Shuuzo- _nii_?' Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati. Kening putihnya berkerut penasaran. 'Nijimura- _sensei_?'

"Mau gimana lagi, kita keasyikan foto-foto sampai nggak sadar waktu deh," kata Akashi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Iya iya, kita juga ngerjain tugas kok!"

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, kembali diserang rasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi Akashi menolongnya, menyembunyikan kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan di depan _sensei_.

"Heee, kau pikir aku hapal nomormu, nggak penting banget! Untung aku inget kalau ponselku disita Shuu- _nii_ , jadi aku telpon aja ke ponselku! Terbukti efektif kan?"

Tetsuya terus mengikuti pembicaraan Akashi dengan sang _sensei_ walaupun Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Nijimura- _sensei_.

'Jadi, itu nomor Akashi- _kun_?' Tetsuya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Iya! Pokoknya jemput kami secepatnya!" Akashi mengakhiri sambungan dengan tidak sopannya. Ia menyerahkan ponsel Tetsuya. " _Sensei_ akan segera menjemput, tunggu sebentar lagi!" Ucapnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk senang. Ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke dadanya. Merematnya lembut. Di dalam ponsel itu ada nomor telepon Akashi- _kun_.

" _Etto_ , kenapa Akashi- _kun_ memanggil Nijimura- _sensei_ dengan nama depan? Mana ditambah dengan panggilan ' _nii_ ' juga lagi, kok Akashi- _kun_ nggak sopan?" Seperti teringat sesuatu, Tetsuya langsung kepo dengan hubungan sang musuh bebuyutan dengan sang _sensei_.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Anak laki-laki itu menggaruk kepala merahnya malas.

"Hal yang sudah jelas-jelas gitu juga masih ditanyakan, ngomong sama Tetsuya emang harus sabar ya!" Sahut Akashi sambil menyangga kepala dengan kedua lengan.

"Akashi-kun saudaraan sama _sensei_?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah terkejut. Akashi memijit kening, tiba-tiba pening.

"Bahkan rahasia umum begitu saja Tetsuya tidak tahu? RIP buat kehidupan sosial Tetsuya!" Dengus Akashi prihatin. Tetsuya manyun.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu! Salah siapa nama marga kalian berbeda, lagipula Akashi- _kun_ juga sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Nijimura- _sensei_! _Sensei_ begitu baik, tampan, sopan, dan pintar! Beda sekali dengan Akashi- _kun_! Siapa yang akan percaya jika kalian berdua saudaraan!" Kata Tetsuya penuh emosi.

"Iya iya! Maaf deh kalau nama marga kami berbeda dan aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan _sensei_ yang baik, tampan, sopan, dan pintar itu!" Ucap Akashi dengan wajah bosan. Kedua mata anak itu tertutup. Mungkin dia mengantuk.

Angin berpadu uap air menyapu wajah tampan Akashi Seijuuro. Dilihat dari samping begini, hidung itu begitu mancung menawan hati, pas sekali terpahat di wajah tampan Akashi. Rahang yang tegas, bibir penuh yang seksi, dan bulu-bulu mata yang tebal. Tetsuya percaya jika setelah dewasa nanti Akashi-kun akan menjadi salah satu pria yang digilai banyak wanita. Tetsuya jadi merasa gemas sendiri, dari tadi anak manis itu susah sekali menahan senyuman.

"Ternyata memang benar, Tetsuya memang lebih manis jika tidak pakai kacamata begini,"

Tetsuya tersentak, mendapati Akashi yang begitu intens memandanginya. Tetsuya tidak menyadari sejak kapan remaja itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah Tetsuya berubah merah, tanpa bisa dikendalikan anak itu menjadi gugup dipuji manis oleh sang rival sejati.

"Pantas dulu semua teman-teman SD ngebet banget pengen temenan sama Tetsuya!" Lanjutnya masih menatapi wajah merah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berusaha mengambil alih kendali diri lagi. Dengan malu-malu anak itu membalas tatapan Akashi. Lama keduanya saling tatap dengan latar belakang hujan gerimis di taman kuil Kiyomizudera.

Sekejap, Tetsuya mensyukuri ketidakberadaan Pangeran Kacamata di wajahnya.

"Tapi, apa gunanya berwajah manis jika Tetsuya jadi tidak bisa melihat semua hal dengan jelas?" Ucap Akashi memecah kediaman di antara keduanya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan memakai kacamata, tidak ada juga hal konyol seperti kutukan Pangeran Kacamata itu. Tetsuya manis mau diapakan juga akan tetap manis, jangan dengerin ejekan ora-, ehm maksudku ejekanku selama ini! Bagiku, Tetsuya masih terlihat manis kok walaupun dengan kacamata bulat besar itu!"

Tetsuya terdiam makin dalam mendengarkan kata-kata penuh pujian dari Akashi. Apalagi Tetsuya melihat senyum tulus nan tampan di wajah Akashi saat ini. Tetsuya pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari orang tuanya dulu, tapi entah kenapa efeknya begitu berbeda ketika Akashi yang mengatakannya. Hati Tetsuya langsung mengamuk ganas di dalam dadanya sana. Keras sekali suara gedorannya, apakah Akashi-kun bisa mendengarnya juga karena saking kerasnya?

Jauh dalam dunia imajinasi Tetsuya, ia melihat Pangeran Kacamata yang benar-benar mulai hancur perlahan. Suara raungan marahnya begitu jelas terdengar, Tetsuya ingin bersorak karenanya.

"Jadi, menurutku... Lebih baik Tetsuya pakai lagi kacamatanya!" Kata Akashi salah tingkah.

Hei, bahkan anak nakal macam Akashi Seijuuro saja bisa gugup begitu.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya tersenyum semakin lebar, tapi Tetsuya juga tidak bisa mencegah aliran air mata membasahi pipi bulatnya. Kenapa rasanya begitu bahagia? Batinnya.

"Oi! Nggak usah nangis juga kali! Ceh, diliatin bapak penjaga tuh, ntar dikira aku ngapa-ngapain lagi!" Teriak Akashi panik. Tetsuya tertawa geli, sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Siapa itu Pangeran Kacamata? Siapa juga Tetsuya yang jelek berkacamata? Mulai sekarang Tetsuya sudah tidak akan peduli lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , _arigatou_!" Bisiknya dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

*

"Hatchuu!"

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya suara itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Bahkan setelah dirinya menghangatkan diri dengan berendam di air hangat tidak serta merta membuatnya terbebas dari flu.

Gerakannya lesu ketika Akashi mengubek-ubek ranselnya untuk mencari baju ganti. Lima pasang mata memandanginya dengan iba.

"Akashicchi, sepertinya kau mulai flu!" Cicit Kise Ryouta, anak ayam pirang. Mata madunya menatap Akashi dengan penuh perhatian. "Jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu!" Katanya persis seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawtirkan keadaan anaknya.

"Kau sepertinya butuh beberapa butir vitamin untuk mencegah flu, aku punya beberapa di ranselku. Kalau kau mau," si Hijau tidak kalah simpati. Mendengar bersinan Akashi yang terus menerus lama-lama merasa terganggu juga.

Sedangkan kedua tangan si remaja bersurai hijau itu tengah sibuk membalut luka-luka Tetsuya dengan kapas.

"Hemm," sahut Akashi tidak jelas. Jamper merah marun sudah membungkus apik tubuh remajanya. Dengan handuk kecil masih bertengger di kepala merahnya, remaja 12 tahun itu mengambil tempat duduk di antara Murasakibara, remaja bongsor dan Aomine Daiki yang tengah asyik nge- _game_ di ponsel milik Akashi.

"Rambut Aka- _chin_ masih basah!" Tegur Murasakibara Atsushi saat tanpa sengaja terkena sedikit tetesan air dari rambut Akashi ketika si remaja tersebut menempeli tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf!" Ucap Akashi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih itu. Sibuk mengeringkan rambut, matanya melirik ke arah ponsel di tangan Daiki. Entah sejak kapan ponselnya sudah berada di tangan Daiki, karena seingatnya benda pipih itu masih disita Nijimura- _sensei_.

"Ah ponselmu, tadi Nijimura- _sensei_ menitipkannya padaku saat kau mandi," kata Daiki yang seperti mengerti arti lirikan Akashi. "Katanya ibumu telepon terus," lanjutnya tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan jari-jarinya yang tengah asyik bermain _game_.

Terdengar sahutan yang lebih mirip gumaman tidak minat dari Akashi. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada entitas biru muda yang tengah merebahkan tubuh kecilnya dengan hati-hati, Midorima membantu menyelimutinya, mirip sekali seperti seorang kakak yang membantu menidurkan adik kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Midorima- _kun_!" Ucapan pelan terdengar dari mulut si biru muda. Midorima membalas dengan 'iya' dengan tak kalah pelan. "Terima kasih juga untuk Akashi- _kun_!" tak lupa pula si manis _baby_ _blue_ berterimakasih pada Akashi. Lagi-lagi Akashi membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Hei, Tetsuya... jangan tidur dulu, kita belum makan malam!" Tiba-tiba Akashi bicara saat dilihatnya Tetsuya memejamkan mata, terlihat sangat nyaman di bawah selimut tebal.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Akashi- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin rebahan sebentar, badanku terasa sakit semua!" Sahut Tetsuya tanpa membuka mata.

Akashi mendengus maklum, mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia membuka mulut, "Ya baiklah, istirahatlah! Nanti aku bangunkan untuk makan,"

"Ok! Terima kasih lagi, Akashi- _kun_!" Kali ini Tetsuya berbicara sambil menatap wajah Akashi- _kun_. Senyuman manis tampak di wajah mungilnya.

"Ah, sama-sama," dan dijawab Akashi dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

Hal ini membuat ketiga anak lainnya, - abaikan Aomine Daiki yang masih fokus nge- _game_ \- saling berpandangan. Merasa heran dengan aura hangat dalam perbincangan AkaKuro, ketiganya saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

*

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya menggeliat kecil dalam balutan selimut putih tebal. Saat itulah erangan pelan keluar dari bibirnya ketika merasakan sengatan linu hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Kelopak-kelopak putihnya pun merekah, atap putih dengan lampu berbentuk lingkaran menjadi hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya.

"Eeah, badanku sakit semua!" Erangnya sambil mencoba beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Ya sudah _ssu_ , kalau begitu Kurokocchi istirahat saja!" Sebuah suara lain, yang terdengar ceria menyahutinya.

Tetsuya menoleh ke sumber suara, remaja pirang berwajah cantik tengah duduk santai dengan kedua kaki menempel ke dadanya di atas sofa berbentuk bola. Kedua tangan menggenggam cangkir, entah apa isi dalam cangkir itu. Dari tempat Tetsuya sekarang tidak bisa mengintip ke dalamnya.

"Pasti karena efek jatuh menggelinding di kuil tadi _ssu_ , makanya badan Kurokicchi sakit semua," lanjut si Pirang dengan cengiran lebar.

Ugh! Mengejek ya? Seperti anak itu melihatnya saja! Rutuk Tetsuya dalam hati. Terlalu sakit dirinya daripada harus meladeni ledekan si bocah berisik satu geng-nya Akashi itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi, Tetsuya belum melihat kepala merah ke manapun ia melarikan pandangan. Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan dirinya sekarang kelaparan karena belum sempat makan malam. Terima kasih kepada seseorang yang katanya akan membangunkannya untuk makan malam dan justru melupakannya!

"Akashi- _kun_?" Tetsuya tidak bertanya secara detail, tapi sepertinya Kise Ryouta, si petasan berjalan dari kelas 7-C sudah mengetahui dengan baik maksudnya.

"Oooh, katanya tadi mau mengambilkan makan malam untuk Kurokocchi. Sekalian mau beli cemilan juga. Ada bersamanya juga Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, dan Daik- eh maksudnya Aominecchi," Kise menjelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya bahkan informasi yang tidak Tetsuya butuhkan sama sekali.

Tunggu, Daiki? Aomine Daiki? Kenapa Kise- _kun_ hampir memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tadi? Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya heran dengan kening berkerut. Kise secara sepontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir di tangannya dengan wajah merah padam.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Kise tadi, tapi Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lebih jauh. Toh bukan urusannya apa yang terjadi antara Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Bagi Tetsuya Akashi- _kun and the geng_ tetap saja musuh bebuyutannya.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam keheningan yang canggung, dari pihak Kise, suara pintu kamar penginapan yang terbuka menjadi pusat perhatian kedua remaja biru kuning itu.

Masuk tiga remaja dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata. Kepala ungu, hijau, dan biru gelap satu per satu memenuhi ruangan. Murasakibara dan Midorima memilih duduk bersila di lantai dengan kantong plastik besar berisi berbagai camilan, sedangkan Aomine duduk menempel di sebelah Kise.

"Mana Akashi- _kun_?" Karena tidak melihat warna merah, Tetsuya segera bertanya.

"Huh, Akashi belum kembali?" Aomine yang menyahut, wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi heran.

"Belum _ssu_ , dari tadi belum ada yang kembali," Kise di sampingnya menjawab. "Bukannya tadi pergi bareng?"

"Iya, tadi bersama kami sampai di aula untuk mengambil makan malam," Midorima menyerahkan dua bungkus makanan untuk Tetsuya. "Tapi begitu keluar dari aula penginapan, Akashi dipanggil oleh seorang siswa kelas lain. Dia menyuruh kami beli camilan duluan. Aku pikir dia sudah kembali ke kamar sebelum kami," lanjutnya.

Tetsuya meletakan bungkusan nasi itu ke nakas samping tempat tidur. Rasa laparnya tiba-tiba hilang mendengar info dari Midorima.

"Siapa _ssu_?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya di kelas B, eem tapi aku nggak tahu namanya," Murasakibara mencoba menjawab dengan suara malas.

"Iyalah kamu nggak tahu siswa kelas lain, anak-anak kelas kita aja kamu nggak kenal!" Ledek Aomine yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Kise dan Midorima. Murasakibara hanya cuek.

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum menanggapi candaan Aomine. Entah sejak kapan, Tetsuya merasa begitu nyaman berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Teman-teman Akashi juga entah kenapa tidak pernah lagi mengejeknya dan menerimanya begitu saja seperti teman yang sudah lama bersama. Tapi setelah Tetsuya pikirkan baik-baik, si remaja warna-warni itu memang tidak pernah mengejek dirinya, kecuali Akashi dan Aomine sih. Keduanya memang senang sekali membuatnya menangis.

Atau sebenarnya selama ini Tetsuya sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya bahwa anak-anak itu berbeda dengan anak-anak lain?

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku sedikit ingat deh! Anak rambut coklat itu kan siswa favorit kelas B, duuhh siapa ya?" Aomine mengetuk-etuk keningnya. Sok serius. Midorima melempar snack ke arahnya sambil mengejek jika Aomine tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang terlihat berpikir. Keduanya pun akhirnya saling mengejek seru.

Tetsuya mendengus kesal melihatnya. Padahal dirinya penasaran siapa siswa yang dimaksud oleh Aomine.

"Rambut coklat siswa favorit kelas B? Maksudnya Furihata Kouki?" Kise si biang gosip akhirnya satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan.

Tapi hati Tetsuya bagai tercubit begitu mendengar konfirmasi Kise. Tetsuya sangat tahu anak itu.

"Ah itu! Iya, aku ingat sekarang!" Aomine tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk Kise penuh semangat.

"Huh, ada apa ya Furihata menemui Akashi?" Midorima baru merasa ingin tahunya sekarang.

"Aduh gawat! Ya sudah jelaslah kalau si Furihata itu mau nembak Akashi! Kunjungan wisata ini kan emang banyak dimanfaatkan anak-anak untuk menyatakan cintanya pada cowok yang disukainya!" Sahut Kise dengan setengah menjerit.

"Ah, termasuk kamu ya?" Aomine mencolek pipi Kise yang langsung memerah. Remaja itu berteriak 'Daikicchiiii' dengan manisnya. Aomine tertawa keras sekali melihatnya. Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya menatap keduanya dengan kesal.

Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti obrolan mengasyikan itu. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Furihata Kouki yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Akashi Seijuuro. Tetsuya tidak mengerti kenapa mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hatinya sangat tidak nyaman.

'Hahahahaha, lihat! Walaupun dia memang benar adalah pelindungmu, kalau dia akhirnya bersama dengan orang lain apa gunanya?' Suara Pangeran Kacamata kembali lagi mengusik Tetsuya. Padahal Tetsuya sudah merusak kacamatanya.

'Sama saja akhirnya, Tetsuya jelek akan selamanya sendiri! Hahahahha' tawanya dan kembali menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tetsuya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, mungkin karena efek sakit dan belum sempat makan dari siang hari. Tapi Tetsuya yakin bukan karena itu. Keinginan untuk menangis yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan itu kembali ia miliki. Tubuh kecilnya ia dudukan kembali di kasur yang empuk. Tangan kecilnya tanpa sadar menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang pasti memerah karena ingin menangis.

Suara-suara yang dari tadi memenuhi seisi kamar tiba-tiba berhenti. Seluruh pasang mata menyaksikan bagaimana remaja mungil itu menangis sesenggukan. Kise meremas kaos panjang Aomine, Aomine sendiri hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Murasakibara bahkan berhenti memakan camilannya, dan Midorima yang akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuka suara.

"Huft, kalau kau merasa sekhawatir itu kenapa kau tidak pergi dan memastikannya langsung?" Katanya sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak terlihat melorot sama sekali.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si pembicara. Wajah lelah dari si remaja hijau yang akhirnya ia dapati.

"Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_ merepotkan _ne_ ~" kali ini si raksasa ungu yang bersuara. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Sana kau cari dia! Selama ini selalu Akashi terus yang mengejarmu, sekarang gantian lah!" Aomine berbicara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala biru tuanya. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah Tetsuya. Dengan enggan akhirnya mata sebiru lautnya melirik Tetsuya, "Sudah lama dia menunggumu tahu!"

Tetsuya melebarkan mata bulatnya mendengar kata-kata Midorima dan Aomine. Ia juga melihat wajah tersenyum Murasakibara dan anggukan semangat dari Kise. Tetsuya akhirnya bisa kembali menegakan badannya, dengan yakin menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Pergilah! Furihata tadi membawa Akashi ke dekat kolam yang besar di taman belakang penginapan!" Kata Midorima menginformasikan. Tetsuya mengangguk cepat dan membungkuk sopan di depan keempat remaja itu. Dengan terburu-buru ia membawa tubuh kecilnya keluar dari kamar penginapan.

" _Ganbatte_ , Kurokocchi!" Teriak Kise dari belakang punggungnya.

*

 _"Sudah lama dia menunggumu, tahu!"_

Kalimat Aomine terus menerus menari dalam kepalanya. Informasi macam apa itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Padahal jika diteliti lagi, memang semua sikap aneh Akashi sudah begitu jelas. Anak itu terus menerus mengganggunya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Akashi selalu melindunginya dan perhatian kepadanya dengan caranya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Sejak kapan anak itu memperhatikan dan menunggunya? Hal itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh orangnya langsung, dan Tetsuya akan menaksa Akashi untuk memberinya jawaban itu segera.

Berlari di tempat sempit dan banyak orang memang menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi dengan penglihatannya yang terganggu, kacamata yang dipinjamkan Akashi tidak banyak membantu karena ukuran minus yang berbeda jauh. Tetsuya benar-benar harus memperhatikan dengan hati-hati setiap siswa yang berlalu lalang, memastikan keberadaan Akashi yang ia cari.

Tetsuya harus berpegangan ke tembok ketika ia sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Midorima untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang kacau setelah berlarian mencari Akashi. Sambil menstabilkan nafasnya, Tetsuya menemukan Akashi dan Furihata tengah berdiri berhadapan di tepi kolam ikan. Wajah Akashi terlihat suram dan seperti tidak nyaman, remaja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kolam, mungkin tidak ingin melihat Furihata yang terlihat tengah menangis di depannya.

Sepertinya keduanya sudah cukup lama berbicara, dan entah bagaimana akhirnya keduanya berada dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakan itu.

Setelah cukup lama hening dan nafas Tetsuya pun mulai kembali teratur, Furihata terdengar kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan!" Suaranya sangat pelan dan terdengar ada nada putus asa di sana. Akashi akhirnya menatap Furihata kini. Tapi belum ada satu suara pun yang anak itu keluarkan.

Tetsuya melihat tangan Furihata terkepal sebelum anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Agar aku bisa menunjukan ke Akashi- _kun_ bagaimana aku menyayangi Akashi- _kun_. Akulah yang akan menjaga Akashi- _kun_ , tidak akan membuat Akashi- _kun_ repot, dan selalu berada di sisi Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Tidak seperti eratnya kepalan tangannya, suara Furihata masih begitu pelan dan lembut. Semakin ia mengucapkan kata demi kata, kepalanya semakin menunduk. Tapi bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, mereka akan langsung tahu betapa tulus dan besarnya rasa yang Furihata miliki. Begitu pula dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan perasaan Furihata, itulah sebabnya ia begitu ketakutan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi! Oleh karena itu... kumohon, lihatlah aku juga! Biarkan aku bersama dengan Akashi- _kun_ , tolong terimalah-"

" _Dameeee_!"

Belum sempat Akashi bereaksi dengan teriakan itu, sesuatu berwarna biru cerah sudah terlebih dahulu menubruknya keras dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Karena terkejut dan tidak ada persiapan apa-apa, Akashi tidak mampu menahan beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpanya itu dan akhirnya keduanya jatuh ke dalam kolam. Air memuncrat ke mana-mana, dan Furihata pun terkena cipratan itu. Wajah manis Furihata benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Akashi terduduk di kolam, basah kuyup. Satu-satunya yang bagus adalah kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas perut Akashi. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tengah memeluk Akashi, wajahnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan dada Akashi. Seperti si remaja merah, tubuh Kuroko juga basah kuyup akibat air kolam. Tapi seperti tidak mempedulikan itu semua, Kuroko terus memeluk Akashi.

"Aku tahu aku selalu membuat masalah bagi Akashi- _kun_ , dan selalu merepotkannya. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaganya, aku yang akan melindunginya. Aku yang akan selalu ada untuk Akashi- _kun_ , jadi tolong..." tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Akashi, Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke belakang dan menggerakannya seperti gerakan ' _Stop_ ' ke arah Furihata.

"Tolong, jangan dekati Akashi- _kun_ lagi! Akulah yang akan menjaganya mulai dari sekarang!"

Akashi maupun Furihata kehilangan seluruh kosakata yang mereka miliki. Keduanya terdiam menatap punggung Kuroko yang masih asyik menempeli Akashi, belum bersedia mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi Akashi sangat yakin jika anak itu tengah menangis sekarang, dapat ia rasakan dari bagaimana tubuh anak itu bergetar dan cengkraman tangannya yang semakin mengerat.

Walaupun dirinya belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Akashi akhirnya memunculkan senyum lembutnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk merangkul bahu bocah yang tengah terisak di pelukannya. Kedua mata delimanya menatap Furihata tanpa ragu.

Seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi setelah itu, kepala coklat Furihata menggeleng-geleng lemah. Air matanya jatuh perlahan.

"Kau baru saja mendengar sendiri kan? Aku sendiri si tidak yakin apakah anak ini bisa membuktikan kata-katanya itu tadi, tapi aku memilih mempercayainya. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, dan maaf..." ucap Akashi dengan senyum canggung. Tangan satunya yang masih bebas ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Cengkraman tangan-tangan Tetsuya di bajunya sedikit melukai kulit punggungnya, Akashi meringis sakit.

Lama suasana sunyi. Suara tawa dan obrolan para siswa di dalam penginapan terdengar sampai ke telinga ketiganya. Belum ada yang bergerak dari posisi semula. Furihata masih sibuk menata perasaannya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Setelah hampir satu menit diam, akhirnya si coklat manis mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Akashi. Senyum tipis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ sudah bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi ya~" katanya pelan dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Remaja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan meregangkan tubuhnya seakan-akan baru bangun tidur. Erangan keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Dan mata kuacinya kembali menatap Akashi. Wajah manis itu sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala, bahkan jejak-jejak air mata sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. "Untuk saat ini aku terima keputusan Akashi- _kun_! Lihat saja, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang hebat sehingga Akashi- _kun_ akan menyesal karena tidak memilihku!" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pelan dadanya sendiri. Di matanya terlihat tekad yang begitu jelas.

Tetsuya sangat iri melihatnya. Furihata Kouki benar-benar anak yang sangat hebat. Tetsuya merasa jika dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan anak itu.

Akashi Seijuuro memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan anggukan tegas setelahnya. Furihata tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menutup.

" _Jaa_ ~ kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Dan kalian berdua, segeralah keluar dari kolam jika tidak ingin sakit!" Furihata berbicara sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menasehati anaknya.

Setelah memberikan cengiran lebarnya sekali lagi, Furihata segera berlari menuju ke dalam penginapan meninggalkan Akashi dan Tetsuya yang masih terduduk di kolam, memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan takjub.

Sebelum Furihata masuk, anak itu kembali menoleh dan senyum manis ia berikan untuk Akashi.

"Ah, kapanpun Akashi- _kun_ ada masalah dengan Kuroko, datanglah kepadaku, oke!" Dan akhirnya anak itu menghilang di belokan lorong penginapan.

Akashi terpana, sedangkan Tetsuya cemberut lucu. Dengan tatapan tidak suka ia melirik Akashi dan segera mencubit perut Akashi ketika dilihatnya Akashi masih menatap tempat Furihata menghilang tadi dengan tatapan kagum.

"Belum ada 10 menit jadian Akashi- _kun_ sudah berniat selingkuh!" Rajuknya sambil melipat lengannya di dada.

"Hee, memang kita sudah jadian?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringai jail menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ukh! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" Tetsuya dengan wajah memerah, entah karena marah atau malu, berdiri. Berniat untuk meninggalkan Akashi yang tertawa senang meledeknya.

Tapi sebelum anak itu melangkah, tarikan kuat di tangan kanannya membuatnya kembali terjatuh di pelukan Akashi.

"Ihh, Tetsuya ngambekan! Iya iya kita udah jadian, jangan marah dong!" Bujuk Akashi sambil meremas tangan Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Tetsuya akhirnya tersenyum, dengan malu-malu anak itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Akashi. Suara tawa Akashi seakan menjadi obat bagi kesendirian Tetsuya selama ini. Pelukan erat Akashi seakan menjadi jaminan perlindungan bagi Tetsuya untuk seterusnya. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini. Di dalam rengkuhan Akashi inilah akhirnya Tetsuya benar-benar melihat kehancuran Pangeran Kacamata. Ia terbebas dari kutukan itu, dan ia terbebas dari Pangeran Kacamata untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tidak pernah mengatakan tentang perasaan Akashi- _kun_ selama ini?" Sesuai dengan tekadnya tadi, Tetsuya akan menanyakan hal itu secara langsung kepada Akashi.

Sedikit lama ia mendapatkan jawaban dari Akashi. Tetsuya sampai harus menatap wajah Akashi untuk meminta jawaban. Akashi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku pikir selama ini yang Tetsuya butuhkan bukanlah kata-kata. Jika hanya itu, bukankah Tetsuya sudah sering menerimanya dulu dari semua orang?" Akashi mulai menjelaskan secara perlahan. Anak tampan itu lebih memilih menatap lampu taman daripada mata indah Tetsuya di depannya. "Aku lebih suka menunjukannya lewat tindakan!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil.

Tetsuya mendengus melihat sikap songong pacar barunya yang tampan itu.

"Tindakan Akashi- _kun_ selama ini kan hanya terus menerus mengejekku dan membuatku menangis, jadi bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau Akashi- _kun_ sebenarnya menyukaiku coba?" Protes Tetsuya sambil mencapit hidung mbangir Akashi. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan kesakitan Akashi. Sudah lama Tetsuya gemas dengan wajah yang bikin banyak pemuda iri itu. Setelah ia punya kesempatan Tetsuya ingin memuaskan rasa gemasnya. "Dulu saat SD Akashi- _kun_ justru tidak pernah mendekatiku,"

"Memang begitu caraku deketin Tetsuya, kalau nggak dijailin Tetsuya mana mungkin kenal sama aku, iya kan?" Akashi ikut-ikutan memainkan wajah Tetsuya. Tangannya dengan jail mencubiti pipi bakpao Tetsuya. "Saat SD Tetsuya sudah punya banyak teman, banyak yang sudah menjaga Tetsuya. Jadi aku tidak perlu turun tangan. Yaaaa begitulah!" Jawabnya dengan senyum ala Akashi yang begitu disukai Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Mendengar kata-kata Akashi rasanya bibir Tetsuya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan rasa lega yang tidak tergambarkan kini memenuhi hatinya.

"Dasar, Akashi- _kun_ memang aneh!" Ejek Tetsuya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh senyum ke leher hangat Akashi.

"Biarin aneh! Daripada Tetsuya nggak peka! Coba kalo nggal dikasih tahu anak-anak Kisedai, mana Tetsuya sadar perasaanku! Iya kan?" Akashi ngambek.

Memang nggak perlu tanya darimana Tetsuya menyadari perasaannya, begitu juga dengan pertemuannya dengan Furihata tadi. Pasti Tetsuya diberi tahu oleh teman-temannya.

Tetsuya memperhatikan Akashi yang tengah marah, anak itu lebih memilih menatap ke tempat lain daripada menatap dirinya. Tetsuya tidak suka kalau Akashi menatap ke hal lain ketika bersamanya.

 _Chu_ ~

Secepat kilat Tetsuya mencium pipi Akashi, membuat anak berambut merah itu terbelalak kaget. Akashi menoleh ke arah Tetsuya sambil memegangi pipi yang baru saja mendapat hadiah cium dari Tetsuya. Wajah manis itu kini memerah sempurna, sepertinya sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Wuaa, Tetsuya _ecchi_!" Teriak Akashi panik.

Tetsuya tentu saja menjadi lebih panik lagi, dengan terburu-buru kedua tangan itu bergerak-gerak di depan Akashi. Wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis.

"E enggak! A aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tadi... tadi itu-

 _Chu_ ~

Terhenti sudah semua pembelaan Tetsuya, yang ada kini bocah berzodiak Aquarius itu terpaku diam ketika Akashi memberikannya juga sebuah kecupan, bukan di pipi melainkan di kening putihnya. Cukup lama kecupan itu berlangsung, Tetsuya bahkan serasa lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tetsuya. Senyum tulus dan mata penuh kasih sayang menatap Tetsuya dengan dalam.

"Dengan begitu kita impas!" Bisiknya.

Tetsuya lupa apa itu udara dan apa itu gravitasi, yang Tetsuya tahu kini dirinya sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Akashi.

"Oi, bocah! Sedang apa kalian di dalam kolam?"

Tanpa membaca situasi di antara kedua remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta, Nijimura Shuuzo selaku wali kelas keduanya datang dan mendapati kedua anak didiknya tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam kolam.

"Selalu saja bikin onar!" Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke belakangnya.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan terakhir Kise muncul satu demi satu dari belakang Nijimura- _sensei_. Wajah keempatnya terlihat kesal, mungkin mereka baru saja ditegur oleh sang guru.

"Bukankah sudah jelas tertulis di jadwal, pada jam segini seharusnya kalian sudah di dalam kamar masing-masing!"

Kise dan Tetsuya menundukan kepala, sedangkan anak-anak lainnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas. Sudah terlalu biasa mendapat omelan dari guru.

Akashi membantu Tetsuya keluar dari kolam, walaupun sudah tidak berada di kolam, Akashi sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangan Tetsuya. Tentu saja hal itu disadari oleh semua orang.

Nijimura- _sensei_ hanya mendengus lemah.

"Segera kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing, dan untuk kalian berdua, pastikan kalian mengeringkan tubuh kalian dulu sebelum tidur!" Dengan begitu Nijimura- _sensei_ pun pergi.

"Baik, _sensei_!" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

Begitu dipastikan sosok sang _sensei_ sudah benar-benar menghilang, keempat anak warna-warni itu langsung mengerumuni Akashi dan Tetsuya.

"Cieee yang udah pegangan tangan! Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya _ssu_!" Kise langsung nyerocos macam petasan.

"Itu juga berlaku buatmu dan Aomine!" Midorima menyipit tidak suka.

"Sial!" Aomine merutuk, sedangkan Kise tersenyum malu-malu.

"Asyiiikkk makan-makan!" Si bongsor terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Tetsuya terkikik geli. Tidak ia hiraukan lirikan kesal Akashi.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_!" Ucapnya tulus.

Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung sedangkan Kise langsung merangkul lengan Tetsuya yang bebas dari Akashi.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Kurokocchi!" Sahutnya dengan nada manja. Aomine segera menggeret Kise agar menjauhi Tetsuya sebelum sang pemilik marah.

' _Hatchii_ '

Suara bersin Akashi menghentikan obrolan kecil mereka. Semuanya menatap Akashi yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Akashicchi sudah tahu lagi flu malah mainan air malam-malam," Kise mama _mode on_. Sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari aura gelap dari sang pimpinan.

"Akashi- _kun_ flu?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah polos. Tangannya langsung meraba-raba kening Akashi, memastikan suhu badan sang pacar. "Akashi- _kun_ kenapa bisa sampai sakit begini?"

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan cengiran pasrah. Bahkan Midorima sampai memijat kening frustasi.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan emosi.

"Ini salah seseorang yang membuatku harus kehujanan tadi siang, lalu dengan bodohnya sekarang dia membuatku jatuh ke kolam malam-malam begini," jawab Akashi dengan nada kalem.

Tetsuya berkedip-kedip lucu mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Bukankah itu aku?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah _innocent_. Akashi mengangguk sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan. Tetsuya langsung bergidik takut. Kise langsung berlindung di belakang Aomine.

"Tetsuya baru sadar?" Desis Akashi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya emosi. Tidak ia dengarkan sama sekali permohonan maaf dari bocah manis itu. "Tetsuya harus tanggung jawab, sebelum tidur harus mau memijat tubuhku!" Ultimatum Akashi mutlak.

"Heee~ tapi kan yang pegal-pegal seluruh tubuh itu aku!" Tetsuya berusaha protes.

"Tidak mau tahu!" Akashi tidak peduli.

"Sudah sudah! Gantian saja nanti _ssu_!" Kise ikut ambil bagian.

"Pelankan suara kalian, yang lain akan terganggu!" Midorima mengikuti dari belakang.

Keenamnya berjalan perlahan memasuki penginapan.

"Hoaah, Kise aku sudah ngantuk sekali!" Aomine menguap lebar.

"Aku juga~ tapi aku masih lapar," Murasakibara galau antara mau meneruskan makan atau pergi tidur.

Dan begitulah. Kini Tetsuya sudah tidak lagi memikirkan tentang kutukan Pangeran Kacamata. Tetsuya sudah tidak peduli lagi akan terlihat jelek jika memakai kacamata, karena kini dia sudah punya seseorang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tetsuya juga sudah mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayanginya dan selalu ada untuknya.

Tetsuya sangat senang karena memiliki akhir kisah yang bahagia.

おわり

Yattaaaa selesaiiii~

Fanfic main-main hanya sekedar mengisi waktuku yang begitu senggang akhirnya selesai... maapken kalo terlalu alay dan lebay, maklum AkaKuro kan masih SMP ceritanya, jadi masih suka lebay gitu

Maaf buanyak banget typos soalnya udah aku edit tapi begitu dipindah ke fanfiction lewat HP malah jadi ilang semua, seperti pemisah tiap adegan, cetak miring, dan lain-lain. Maaf jadi kurang nyaman bacanya...

Terus sampai akhir nggak ada adegan nyosor menyosor, kembali lagi tadi, AkaKuro masih SMP, masih polos hehehehhe

Semoga kalian sukaaaa...

And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUURO!!!! We Love You!

Salam

SasShin


End file.
